When Worlds Colide
by ElectraGoob
Summary: It was not planned and quickly realized as such, that the mysterious girl with the silent spirit of adventure, wouldtake them to a world in which they were the heroes.
1. The Sheikah Training Center

I finally figured out how to use this stupid thing. Anyway Link and Sheik are both being trained in the way of the Sheikah. They have just started their summer fun when they meet a mysterious new student. Does this mean the two boys will have a new friend to fight? =]

* * *

The two boys stood in the middle of the ring facing one another. The first boy twitched his fingers and kept his eyes fixed on his opponent. The second boy was ready to go and held his hands in fists while he waited for the signal to go.

"Now remember," a tall woman with white hair said, "no weapons allowed and no unfair hitting."

The two boys nodded in agreement.

"And," the woman raised her hand, "begin!"

The two went at each other immediately. The first jabbed at the second with pointed hands. The second dodged the attacks quickly. The second then tried kicking the first followed by a few swipes of the hand. The first boy was hit with his hand swipes and sent to the ground. They stood facing each other once more. Pretty soon they were fighting like mad-men in the ring.

*ding*

"Match over," the woman said stepping into the ring and forcing the two fighters away from each other, "the winner is Sheik, again."

The second boy walked over to a wall and grabbed his water bottle and took a drink.

"You will never win," he said with a chuckle.

"How do you know I didn't let you win," the other said taking a drink from his own water bottle.

"Because of how much you're sweating," Sheik said pointing.

"It's rude to point," the other said walking out of the ring and over toward the gym.

"It's rude to be a monkey too," Sheik said coming up from behind him suddenly.

"What?"

"What," Sheik echoed.

"That's enough you two," the woman said.

"Sorry coach Impa, Sheik is just being difficult," said the other boy.

"Go to the showers," coach Impa commanded.

The two obeyed and were soon on their way to the gym showers when they saw someone walk up the drive toward the gym.

"Who the?"

"Who's that," Sheik blurted.

"That's a private student, they do not want other people around while they are in training," coach Impa said poking Sheik in the back of the head, "They've been having lessons for a while now and they're very good. They're also very early."

The person saw the other two boys and they hesitated for only a moment. They then continued walking up to the three.

They said nothing as he walked up to the three; he only nodded and walked into the gym. He then disappeared into a side room.

The two boys looked after him for a few moments.

"None of your business," coach Impa said pulling on both their ears.

"Ouch," Sheik jumped away and walked toward the showers. The other boy followed.

Inside the shower room Sheik and the other boy got in the showers.

"Who do you think it is, Link?"

"Probably some rich kid with too much time on their hands this summer," Link said washing the sweat off the back of his neck.

"ha," Sheik said wiping his face, "Probably really ugly too."

Link grinned to himself at Sheik's comment.

The two grabbed their gym bags and went out the door. They stopped when they heard coach Impa yelling.

"How could you let it happen again! Have you learned nothing over these past few weeks? You must stand up for yourself in that sort of situation."

Link and Sheik looked at each other seriously.

"What if something worse happened to you? What if it wasn't just the telephone chord? What if it wasn't just your…"

The yelling stopped and became inaudible talking. It was all coach Impa.

Link and Sheik left after that.

"Did that make any sense to you," Sheik asked putting his hands behind his head.

"No, I guess our friend likes to play with telephone chords and accidentally hurt himself," Link responded.

The next day they went to the gym as usual and just as they got there they saw the boy again. He wore a long sleeved jacket and jeans which Sheik found to be odd considering the heat. He also wore a cap and had it pulled over most of his face. He saw the two boys coming toward the gym as coach Impa was talking to him. Link and Sheik heard the last part of the conversation.

"Promise me it won't happen again," coach Impa said concerned.

The boy said nothing.

"Promise me," she said again.

"I promise," the boy said in a gentle voice.

"Good, go to the shower," Impa said turning to the two boys, "oh, good you're here."

The boy disappeared inside and Link and Sheik had their lesson. Sheik kept his eye on the door waiting for the boy to come out, but he never did.


	2. An Unexpected Discovery

So Sheik is distracted by this new person. Will he be able to handle this new threat? Or will Link kick his but for being an idiot. read on my friends read on.

* * *

That voice was so familiar. He just couldn't place where he had heard it before.

Sheik thought about it during his whole lesson. He was thinking about it so much that Link actually won the sparing match. Sheik stood up in shock at his defeat.

"I can't believe that I actually lost to you," Sheik said on the way back home.

"You were so side tracked it was easy," Link said laughing.

"I couldn't help it," Sheik said stopping and looking up at the darkening sky, "that guy's voice was way too familiar. I don't even know why."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," said Link quietly. Link walked over to a fence-post and leaned against it looking into the field of goats. "It was like a blast to the past, a past I can't remember, but can't forget either. It was like, I don't know, magic or something."

"Magic," Sheik repeated to himself, "that actually sounds about right."

Link smiled and they started walking again.

Pretty soon they were at Castle town. Sheik walked over to a house and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home," he called inside.

"Dinner's on the table," a woman's voice called from inside.

"See ya' Link," Sheik began to walk inside, "Oh, wait."

Link turned toward his friend.

"Do you want to hit the gym tomorrow for some sparing matches? Coach Impa says that Saturdays are always open for sparing matches."

"You only want to avenge your humiliating defeat," Link said with a smile.

"Yeah, basically."

Link laughed, "You're on, Sheik Maspeth."

"See you there at 10 A.M. Link Gaiden."

Link walked the rest of the way to Ordon and sat on his front porch. He was thinking about a few weeks before. The very end of the school year. Link was sitting on the handrail of the main steps of the school watching people leaving. Sheik was talking to him about their plans for the summer. He then saw her face. Pale, sad, and beautiful. She walked past the two boys. Sheik immediately stopped talking and watched her out of the corner of his eye carefully. Link watched her fully. She never looked toward them. She was one of the only people who were still wearing long sleeves and jeans. Her long brown hair fell softly down her back. She walked by and then to the left. She walked away from the two boys and soon was out of sight.

"There's just something about her that never set right with me," Sheik said.

"How," Link asked.

"I don't know, just… I don't know. It's like I should go over and talk to her or something, but I don't want to."

"You like her?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, she is pretty and all, but she just seems like the type of person who I would be really good friends with… not a serious relationship."

"So you just want to be friends with her?"

"Yeah I guess so, but you know her. She disappears every summer and then she takes days off from school randomly."

"Yet she still has one of the highest GPA's in the entire school."

"She confuses me."

"That's Zelda for you."

Link's thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder.

"Supper's on the table, Grandma made your favorite, Chicken Pot pie."

"Yum," Link said standing and throwing the messenger over his shoulder.

"Link put me down," the little girl cried.

"Umm, no."

Link made it to the kitchen and set the little girl down.

"Must you pick on poor little Aryl like that," his grandma said softly.

"I'm not picking on her, I'm making sure she makes it to the table the same time I do," Link defended.

"Well then I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing the dishes then."

"What does that have to do with the price of beans in China?"

Link's grandma just laughed.

Sheik walked into the house after waving good-bye to Link. He walked into the kitchen where his mother was putting two plates on the table.

"Have fun today, Sheik," she asked motherly.

"Yes mom," Sheik said annoyed.

"Elbows off the table dear," his mother said.

"Yes mom," Sheik repeated.

Sheik's mother sighed and smiled, "I made you lasagna."

"Yummy," he said making a face.

"I'm sure you'd also be excited to hear that you'll be doing the dishes tonight."

Sheik moaned a little and scooped out some lasagna for himself.

The next day Link and Sheik met at the entrance to the gym and were about to go inside when they heard a commotion from inside.

They could tell that two people were sparing.

"So let me get this straight," Coach Impa said through grunts of battle, "you did nothing wrong and yet it still didn't work."

"That's what I'm telling you," another struggling voice said.

Link opened the door to find Impa with her weapons pulled out and ready to fly at a figure with a wrap around their head like an official Sheikah and official Sheikah clothing. The boy was flipping gracefully about and throwing his weapons at Impa as well. Link and Sheik looked at each other and then at Coach Impa.

Impa looked at the boy that was on a ledge staring at the two new comers.

"Shall we have a brawl," Impa said.

The boy pulled out his blade and threw it past Impa's head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The boy dropped to the ground and faced the two. Link and Sheik both took their fighting stance and the match began.

Link ran at the boy and began to punch madly at him. He dodged every blow.

Sheik fought with Impa. The boy was very agile and flipped over Link's head many times delivering various blows.

"Sheik, come help me," Link called to his friend. Soon the boy was surrounded and cornered. Every time he tried to jump out of danger Sheik would always knock him back in.

Impa watched warily as the boy tried to find a way out. Soon the two threw their punches. Sheik's fell onto his upper right thigh and Link's went to his left forearm.

"Stop!" Impa shouted as the boy fell to the floor in pain.

"I did not hit him that hard," Sheik retorted.

"Me neither," Link added.

"It didn't take much though," Impa said sitting the boy up.

Link and Sheik's eyes grew wide as they saw the fabric of the boy's clothes begin to darken with blood.

"Let's get him out of that thing," Sheik said getting down on his hands and knees.

"No," Coach Impa picked the boy up and walked into the private room, "I will nurse the wounds, you two stay here and keep sparing."

Link and Sheik watched as Impa closed the door and locked it behind her. They took all of two seconds to get next to the door with their ears pressed against it, listening.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't believe they opened again."

"I apologize, I shouldn't have offered."

"No, it's alright, now I know I need to work on getting out of corners with out being pulled back in or worse."

As the two listened the more they thought the voice was very feminine.

Sheik shot Link a look and Link agreed; it was a girl behind that mask.

They continued to listen.

"Will he see them?"

The girl moaned, "Yes, but that is the least of my problems."

"First thing Monday you will learn how to get out of that sort of situation."

The girl gasped, "Oh no, he wanted me back by 10:15, it's nearly 10:20! Oh, he's going to kill me!"

"Wait, your head wrapping," Impa called.

"It doesn't matter, I'm dead either way!"

The door flew open and a brown haired girl raced out of the gym at break-neck speed.

Link and Sheik stood and watched as she flung open the door and continued to run.

Impa rushed to the door and looked after her.

"Who is she," Link asked.

Impa sighed, "I will not say, but let us hope she returns on Monday."

"Why wouldn't she return on Monday," Sheik asked.

Impa simply sighed and walked away. Her house was connected to the gym and that is where she went.

"You know," Sheik said after a short silence, "Girls haven't been allowed to learn the Sheikah arts since Coach Impa was a girl. They say it's because most Sheikah become spies and men are more qualified to be spies than girls."

"That's stupid. It's because no girls have ever wanted to deal with the Sheikah arts. They're all into magic and shopping."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Link."

* * *

Oops, she let her gaurd down and got hurt. Silly girl. But who is she? Why is she running away? What happened to her in the first place? I say street fighter. review please!


	3. SAY WHAT!

Someone's in for a surprise... What will this mean? Will this destroy him? Or confuse him?

* * *

That Sunday Link and Sheik sat in church. They listened to the message and when they prayed Sheik said a quick prayer for the girl they saw the day before that was so scared. He didn't know why, but he felt protective of her suddenly. He felt this way after he knew he had hit her and caused her to bleed so badly.

Link and Sheik talked after church.

"So," Link said untucking his shirt, "you prayed for the girl?"

"How did—"

"I did too," Link leaned against the little church's railing looking out over the dirt road and the church bell.

"I want her to be safe; I don't know why I want that… I just do," Sheik leaned against the railing with his friend.

"Did you ever even see her face," Link asked suddenly.

"No, I looked away when she came out," Sheik's eyes glazed over with the memory of her running out in a panic, "did you?"

"No," Link watched a car drive by and a few people walking out to their cars, "she went by too fast."

"My birthday's in a few weeks," Sheik said changing the subject.

"Congratulations."

"I'm inviting everyone from our class, including that Zelda girl."

"I doubt she'll come," Link said with a laugh.

"You never know."

"The girl from yesterday looked about our age, you should invite her too."

"I don't see why not. It's going to be a blast. Turning 17 and becoming a MAN!"

Link started laughing again, "I've been a 'man' for three months. You never made a big deal about that."

"That's because you're not a MAN," Sheik held his arms up and showed off his muscles.

"Link," Aryl called, "Time to go home!"

Link waved to his friend and made his way toward his sister.

Sheik continued to show off his muscles to Link and then went back inside the little chapel. His mother was talking to some of the other ladies in the church, as always.

Sheik sat down in the pew a little ways away from his mom. He suddenly heard her whispering to the ladies, which only made him curious.

"He will be turning 17 in a few weeks and he still doesn't know about her."

"Oh, Mary, you need to tell the poor boy sometime about her, I mean after all."

"I know it's not fair to him to not know, but it might ruin his birthday."

"And his father, he should know about that too."

"I know; I wish that I didn't have to have the restraining order put on him with her around. There's nothing I can do about that."

"But they will meet if she comes to the party right?"

"I hope so; it will be so wonderful to see her again."

"And all grown up too, I hope she comes, for your sake."

"Knowing her father, I doubt it. He probably has a tight leash on her if I know him right."

"Oh how dreadful."

"We can always pray that the goddesses will allow her to come and then they will finally meet!"

Sheik could not believe what he was hearing. Who was this girl he would be meeting and why did his mother want him to meet her so badly? What about his father? Sheik had never met his father. He doesn't even know his name. Now Sheik was confused and curious.

That night he asked his mother about him.

"Who was my father?"

His mother dropped the needlework in her hands when he asked so suddenly.

"Who was he," Sheik repeated.

His mother looked down at the floor, "You overheard what I was talking about today, didn't you," she said softly.

Sheik nodded.

"Then I guess you also want to know about this girl too?"

Sheik nodded again.

His mother sighed, "Well I want to keep her a secret until your birthday at least, but in order to do that, I also have to keep your father a secret. So please, just wait."

"That isn't very fair," Sheik said crossing his arms, "He's my father and I want to know about him and you not letting me know who he is or even seeing him is not right and very unfair."

"I'm sorry, but I really want you to wait until your birthday, okay?"

Sheik rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He had other things to worry about, like that girl from the day before.

* * *

It most definitely confused him. Poor Sheik, I pick on him so much in this story.


	4. An Invitation

So now that Sheik has such wonderful news to think about, let's see how Link will take the news. Or will heik even tell his friends what happened?

* * *

The next day Link and Sheik arrived at the gym. They walked in and looked for Coach Impa. She wasn't there. They decided to try the house. So they went out of the gym and made their way to the main front door of the house. Link knocked a few times. The door opened to find Impa frazzled and dazed.

"Are you alright Coach," Sheik asked.

"I'm fine, you boys go practice I have work to do here," Impa was startled by a sudden voice from inside.

"Impa," a weak voice called, "I'm sorry but the blood…"

"Coming dear," she called inside, "boys, go on."

The door was shut. Link and Sheik were worried again.

Back down at the gym Link and Sheik were training.

"Well," said Link calmly, "She must have had an interesting weekend."

"I bet you mine was worse," Sheik said almost unconsciously.

"Why do you say that," Link said dropping from the handlebars onto the mat below.

Sheik realized what he said too late. "Well," he said slowly, "Apparently my mom knows about some girl that she wants me to meet and somehow my dad's connected to it somehow."

"Engaged," Link said half jokingly.

"What," Sheik said believing him.

"Your mom and dad decided who you were going to marry when you were born and now that you're nearly marrying age, you're going to meet her. Probably at your party."

"You know, that sounds like something my mom would do to me," Sheik said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, she was always into that type of old traditions and stuff like that. Why else do you think we go to such a small and old church and live in the old part of Castle Town? She likes that type of stuff. She would have me engaged already to some brood."

"Hey, you treat girls with respect got it," Link said offended.

"Sorry dude," Sheik said stretching, "I just think that is what's going on and I don't like it to be honest."

Link laughed to himself.

"Don't laugh man," Sheik said putting him into a headlock.

"Sorry dude, but I don't think that you're engaged honestly."

Sheik sat up and looked out the window on the other side of the gym. Then who is she?

Later that day Impa came out to the gym to meet the two boys.

"Sorry but she was really hurt and needed help."

"Who is she," Link begged.

"None of your concern."

"May we meet her," Sheik asked.

"No."

"Can I at least invite her to my party in two weeks? She just has to show up, there will be hundreds of people there she doesn't have to introduce herself as anyone important, I just want her to come."

Impa looked at the invitation Sheik was holding out for a second. She then sighed and took the invitation, "I'll ask, but I doubt if she'll want to go after what she's just been through."

"Is she alright," Link asked.

"She will survive, but she will be out of the gym for a long time."

Link looked at Sheik for a second.

"Now," Impa clapped her hands, "let's spar!"

* * *

Wait, the girl is back? and she got hurt? and Impa won't let the boys meet her either? I guess we can always hope she shows up at the party... or turn him down nicely.


	5. The Birthday Party

This is it, the birthday! Now Sheik's mom will tell him about his dad and the girl! Let's hope it isn't anything stupid. :/

* * *

The day of the party came and Sheik sat in his huge backyard watching people show up. He greeted everyone with a warm smile or high five. It was exciting. Not very many people were showing up around 6:30 so he decided to leave and spend time with his guests.

His mother was busy with serving people when she was stopped by coach Impa.

"How have you been Mary," Impa said with a smile.

"Oh, Impa, I've been fine," she looked at the girl standing by her side, "Hello dear, what's your name?"

The girl hesitated for a second but gave in.

Mary dropped her tray and stared at the girl with wide eyes, "It's you."

Link started a string of firecrackers and everyone cheered.

"Link, have you seen my mom," Sheik asked through the pops.

"No," Link said watching the string, "oh, wait,"

Sheik stopped and looked at his friend again.

"I saw her talking to coach Impa a few minutes ago. She was very excited, some girl was with them; I think it might be your mystery girl."

"Or the girl from the gym," Sheik added.

"Or her," Link agreed.

"Where were they," Sheik asked as the pops stopped.

"By the back door, I think they went inside."

"Thanks dude."

"No prob. Dude."

Sheik walked into the house to find Impa and the girl on the couch facing away from the door, his mother was facing the door.

She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"What is it mom," Sheik asked a little worried.

"I thought it was time to tell you about your father," she said almost hurting.

Sheik waited.

"Your father was not exactly the greatest of men in the world," she stopped and thought it through, "He was the worst of them all actually. Anyway, I filed for divorce not long before you were born. We went through the usual divorce process, he gets this; I get that. The only problem was,"

"Me," Sheik finished.

"Yes, but there's more. You see," she took a deep breath, "you have a sister."

Sheik looked at the girl on the couch with Impa.

"A twin sister," she added.

Sheik kept looking at the girl on the couch.

"Sheik," she said leading Sheik to the front of the couch, "meet Zelda Harkinian, your twin sister."

Sheik saw the brown hair, the pale face the emotionless eyes, the quivering lip, and trembling hands. He also saw bandages everywhere, on her cheek, arms, legs, everywhere. He understood almost everything now, except two things, why was Impa with her, and why was she covered in so many bandages?

"She is also the girl from the gym," his mother said.

"That answered one question, but not another," Sheik looked to Impa, "Why the bandages, what happened?"

"Can I answer this question," Zelda said quietly.

"Please," Sheik said kindly.

"I lived with my, our father for ten years, then he remarried, the woman he married adopted me. When I was twelve, dad died in a car accident. My stepmother remarried but her new husband did not adopt me. He," she stopped and took an uneasy breath, "he…"

"Don't say anything," Sheik said.

"So there you go, honey," she said happily, yet sadly, "I gave you a baby sister for your birthday, and Zelda, I gave you a big brother."

Zelda clutched her pants in her fists and tried to hold back the tears, it was no use.

Sheik stood there not knowing what to do, he was pulled from his thoughts when Zelda said something.

"I've never had a family like you before," she looked up with a huge grin on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks, "I love it."

Sheik took Zelda and stood her up and hugged her, "Welcome to the family little sis."

Zelda ignored any pain she felt and hugged him back, letting out her tears of joy.

Sheik took Zelda outside and onto a large stage. He held her hand and winked at Link who was staring in total shock.

"Hey guys," he called out to the crowd, "We have another birthday to celebrate! My twin sister Zelda's!"

The crowd was silent for a moment.

"Seriously guys, she's my sister, fraternal twins!"

Link could tell that it wasn't a joke, which made him feel a little better, and he cheered.

"Woohoo, happy birthday Zelda, happy birthday Sheik!"

Soon everyone was cheering too.

Zelda laughed and put a hand over her mouth and looked at Sheik. Sheik only smiled and laughed with her. He gave her another hug and kissed her forehead.

By the end of the night everyone knew that Sheik had a twin sister, Zelda. But the fun would only last for so long.

* * *

Oop, it got stupid. Of course Zelda would be Sheik's twin sister... I thought it would be interesting at least. =] Review please!


	6. The Intruder

This is Zeldaaaaaa! (Sorry for the 300 reference I couldn't help it.) There has to be action or else it isn't worth reading. =] so have a little action. And a little more insight to Zelda's problem.

* * *

Sheik and a few other close friends stayed to hang out for a while after the party was officially over. Impa and Sheik's mother went to go get some things for Zelda when they agreed that they would allow her to stay with her and Sheik until the custody issues were resolved.

Midna, Dark, Zelda, Tetra, Link, and Sheik all were sitting at the picnic table talking about how cool it was that Zelda and Sheik were twins. Zelda suddenly fit in like a missing piece of the puzzle. Sheik finally understood why he felt so protective of her.

Midna was holding Dark's hand and telling a really funny joke when Tetra let out a gasp and pointed to the back gate. Sheik and Link turned to see a huge man opening the gate.

"Party's over dude, go home," Sheik yelled.

Zelda suddenly grabbed Sheik's arm tightly and turned away from the man.

"Where is she," he called out in a deep and booming voice.

"You're trespassing," Sheik said rising and handing Zelda over to Link.

Zelda took his hand and they stood up along with everyone else at the table. Zelda's breathing became quiet and calm for some odd reason. She let go of Link's hand and took a step toward Sheik.

"I want her back home now!"

"She doesn't belong with you!"

"Her step mother told me to bring her home. She has been missing for weeks."

"She is not safe with you, she stays right where she is," Sheik felt a hand on his forearm.

Zelda stood tall and strong facing this foe. Her eyes were steady and never left the man.

"I am not your puppet to control and I am not your rag doll to toss around," she commanded.

"You dare to defy me, little girl," he boomed again.

Zelda took a half a step back but stood her ground.

The man walked away and everyone thought it was over. Sheik turned to his friends. Link had Tetra held back slightly and Midna and Dark were more than ready to fight back. Sheik looked back to Zelda who was still staring at the gate.

"He's gone, Zelda. You're safe," he consoled.

"No he's not. He never gives up that easily, especially with other people around. He's a shameless monster."

Sheik looked back at the gate and they all heard the sound of a car door slamming.

Zelda jumped a little and pulled Sheik back as she began to run, "He has his gun!"

Link grabbed Tetra and soon found himself grabbing Zelda too, who was pulling both him and Sheik behind her. Dark and Midna were right next to her. Zelda ran them inside the house and to the front room. She looked out the window for any sign of the man. When there was none she ran to the door and opened it quickly. She then shoved everyone out the door and locked herself in. Sheik saw what was happening too late and tried in vain to open the door. The group all stood outside in shock as they heard screaming from inside.

"You've got yourself cornered haven't you?"

"This ends tonight!"

"Oh yes, it ends tonight. You have been a problem to your stepmother and me since the day I met you. I hope you say hello to your father for me when I send you to where he is right now."

"NO!"

There was the sound of many shots fired and everyone in the front yard went to the ground. Sheik looked up in horror knowing that she could never have made it out alive.

"Where'd you go you little brat, come out!"

Sheik let out a sigh of relief.

"Over here!"

Sheik held his breath again.

More shots were heard.

"DIE!"

More shots fired.

Soon Link saw something on the rooftops. It was quick and silent, almost like a cat. It jumped over the roofs like they were nothing and away into the night.

One last shot was heard.

Sheik and the others got up and stood in silence staring at the house. They didn't know what had happened or if Zelda was dead. Link was not sure if what he saw was Zelda or something else, perhaps in his imagination?

Sheik got his cell phone out and called his mother immediately after they breathed again.

"Mom," Sheik paused, "mom someone came after Zelda; he had a gun. She locked us outside and now we don't know where she is. He's still in there. No he's not doing anything, mom hurry."

Link called the police in the meantime.

When the police got there they found no one in the house. No blood, no one was shot. There was also no sign of Zelda anywhere. What the police did conclude was that the attacker panicked and ran out the back door. No one knows where Zelda went.

Link thought that the figure on the roof might have been Zelda, but he was not sure. It could have been an actual cat. A large cat without a tail.

"Officer," Link said walking up to a policeman, "I saw someone running along the rooftops down the street," he then described the manner by which the figure traveled over the houses.

"Like the Sheikah," the man questioned.

"Yes," Link said.

The man just laughed, "No one is that skilled anymore, and especially with the wounds she has now. It's simply impossible."

Link was then sure that it was not her.

* * *

Oh dang! It was Link's imagination! "No one is that skilled anymore"

All I can say to that is, "Would you like some butter with your corn?"  
(because it was so corny)


	7. An Unexpected Meeting

It took me forever to write down all those notes... I hope you apreciate the work I go through for you! XD

* * *

Sheik was in dismay. He was sure that Zelda was going to be safe and happy there with him and their mom, but now they were separated again and this time, she might not make it. She may have been shot and killed. She might have been taken captive and was being tortured while he was safe at home. After two nights the thoughts that clouded his mind were still too much to bear. He went out and took a long walk around town. Castle Town was calm and soothing at night. It helped him to clear his mind when he was distressed. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and looked up at the sky.

"She's tough, I've seen her fight. She is really good. And she beat the gun… she'll be fine. She got away and is safe. Yeah," he said to himself.

He made it to Hyrule field. He walked over to a little stream and splashed water on his face. He suddenly heard something across the river. It was a harp.

The notes were soft and soothing. Sheik leaned against a nearby tree and listened for a while. He was calm and his head was clear again. The notes then took a weird turn. They almost sounded sad and worried. But the notes changed back to soothing again. Sheik found himself falling asleep to the calming notes. He stood and listened to the song. It was beautiful. They were only chords, but they were put together beautifully. C G E C A G sharp C G E C A G sharp, B D A G sharp C sharp G A C G D C F sharp C G E C A G sharp C G E C A G sharp, B D A G sharp C sharp G A C G F C E A E C E B D G D B D A C F C A C G B E B G F C E A E C E B D G D B D sharp A sharp C sharp G C sharp A sharp D A C F A C C G D B G. As he listened to the notes he could almost make out a melody. Was it his own mind, or was there an actual melody being played. Then he realized what he was hearing. It hit him like lightning. Someone was playing the harp while they sang a soft tune. It was a girl. She had a melodious singing voice. She sang no words, only the notes.

Sheik looked out to where the music was coming from but saw no one. The music still played though. He sat for a while longer memorizing the tune. It was beautiful and sweet. Like Zelda. Sheik stood after the music died a little. It still played out in the field. Or was it still ringing in his ears. He ran home and went straight for his piano. He began to play the notes over and over again and hummed the melody to himself. He wrote down every note he could remember. He played it over and over again until he could play it without looking. By the time he could play it well, it was sunrise. He looked out his window and ran his fingers through his hair again. The song was so beautiful and pure he had spent the entire night writing it out. He hooked his piano up to his computer and turned the tone to harp, like what he had heard before, he played it flawlessly three times over for his computer. He then played it back. Perfect.

Sheik played it on his computer for about an hour. The entire time he thought of Zelda and where she was at that point. Was she hurt? Was she safe? All these questions burned in his mind all day. He only left his room to eat. He listened to the song over and over again.

Sheik went back to his piano and looked at it for a minute still listening to the song. He then ran to his closet and pulled out an old music case. He pulled out an old harp. The harp he got for his first birthday. It had been years since he last played it. He tuned it quickly and began to play it. He played the song he wrote almost ten years ago. He strummed at the notes quickly. He then found himself playing the other song. Then back to his song. He played the two songs constantly for over an hour and a half. He looked out the window and saw Hyrule field. He decided he was going out to the stream again and this time he would play his harp too. He walked outside for the first time in almost twenty four hours. The heat of the day was over and the wind was blowing swiftly across the field. It was nearly the middle of July. The summer was coming to a quick end.

Sheik sat by the stream and began to strum quietly for a few moments. He was shocked when he heard perfect harmonies playing along with his song. The two harps harmonized for a long time. Sheik suddenly started playing their melody on his harp. It caught the other off guard and they stopped. Sheik continued playing and soon they started again with the chords. They played in unison for a long time again. Sheik soon found himself dozing and playing at once. He jumped and nearly lost his spot. He looked over the stream again. The other harp stopped playing not long after that. Sheik strained his eyes to see who played the music. His hunt was to no avail. His mystery harpist was gone again. He stood up and walked back to the Town. He made his way back to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He did not wake up for another twelve hours.

Link sat on his window sill and looked out the window. His mind was stuck. He could only think of that one thing, that one person. Where was she, was she safe, is she hurt, when will she come back? All these and more flooded his mind. He held a little ocarina in his hand and looked back to the sky. He started playing random notes that he thought sounded good together. He looked at the trees a few yards away. He stopped playing and started listening to the wind in the trees. As he listened he heard the sound of a harp in the distance. He leaned forward slightly and strained his ears to find where the sound was coming from. He caught the source and made his way toward it quickly and silently. He was in the forest walking among the trees. He stopped a few yards away from the source of the music. He still held his ocarina in his hands. The harp was clear and crisp in the woody air. It put Link's mind at ease. He sat at a tree stump and listened. He soon found himself swaying to the music. Then he heard a voice singing melody. He could tell it was a girl's voice. But who was she? The melody stopped and the notes became sadder. They almost seemed to be pleading for help; then they grew calming again. For a while she did not sing her melody so Link pulled out his ocarina and played it for her. She continued her playing as Link played the melody. Link started walking toward the player slowly. The closer he walked, the quieter the harp became. Soon it died off altogether. Link stopped playing and scanned the trees. After being certain no one was there he walked back to his house. After much thought, he wrote the notes of the melody down. He fell asleep with the song stuck in his head. He dreamed of Zelda's smile, her laugh, and the way she stood strong against the man and the sadness in her eyes at school.

The next few weeks of summer for everyone in the little group was sad. They had made a wonderful friend in Zelda and now she was missing. They never found the man who attacked them. He was later identified as Zelda's stepmother's husband. He became a wanted man for possible kidnapping and assault. Sheik's mother would sit by the phone waiting for something. She never gave up hope, and that would give Sheik hope. Likewise, Sheik's hope would give Link and his family hope and hope spread to the entire community. Sometimes Link, Sheik, Dark, Midna, and Tetra would go out and look for her. Both Link and Sheik kept their musical encounters secret from the other for a very long time.

* * *

For those of you who are wondering, the song the person is playing with Sheik and Link is Zelda's Lullaby, I know, way to spoil it spaz! Well sorry, but some people asked. So I'm answering... =]


	8. A Clue

This one is short too... pooh. So Zelda is still missing but everyone misses her... a lot. She just has that effect on people.

* * *

One day the group was sitting in Sheik's backyard doing nothing when Link pulled out his ocarina and started playing. He played a song he learned when he was younger and everyone started having more fun. Midna and Dark danced with each other and Tetra drummed on the table. Sheik ran inside and grabbed his harp and played along. Link slowed it down suddenly as if he were thinking.

"C'mon Link," said Midna getting tired of the slow music, "speed it up again!"

Link shook himself out of his daze and sped the song up again.

After a few moments of speed Link slowed it down again.

Midna shot a glare at him again but stopped glaring when he started on a new song completely. He started playing the melody to the song he had heard that night. Sheik recognized it immediately and began unconsciously playing the chords. The other three stopped talking and listened to the two play the song. They were soon sitting at the table and calmly looking down or around. As soon as the song was over Tetra blurted out, "I miss her."

"I do too, she was so cool," Midna said with a frown.

"She was really something else, that's for sure," Dark said.

Sheik looked at his harp and suddenly realized what just happened.

"How do you know that song," Link asked before Sheik could.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Sheik responded.

"Why does it make us all think of her," Link added.

Everyone looked at one another.

"I heard the song out in Hyrule Field," Sheik said, "by the stream."

"I heard it in the forests around Ordon," Link said.

"It just makes me think of her," Midna said.

"Same," said Dark.

"Weird how you both heard the song out in places like that. Where people hardly ever go. It's like someone wanted you to hear that song," said Tetra.

Link and Sheik both looked at each other funny.

"Do you think it was her," Link asked.

Sheik looked away and stared at the gate.

"Well I think it was," said Midna suddenly.

Sheik looked at her questioningly.

"C'mon, Sheik," she said crossing her arms, "doesn't this sound like something she would do?"

"I knew her for all of four hours," Sheik said solemnly.

"I think she would do something crazy like that," Tetra said crossing her arms as well.

"I don't see why she wouldn't, do you remember one of the things she said to us that night," Dark added.

Sheik's eyes glazed over with memories, Zelda was sitting right next to him at the table.

"How would you make someone notice you," Tetra said mischievously.

"I would knock him down and steal his backpack," Midna said elbowing Dark in the side.

"I show them how tough I am," Dark said with a grin.

"I would be nice and be kind to them," Link said.

"Of course you would," Sheik said, "I would play my favorite music really loudly."

"I would do my special pose and force them into conversation," said Tetra.

"What about you Zelda," Link asked.

"Well," she began folding her hands together on the table, "I would first confuse him in some way and then make him come after me; like leave things outside his house and make him wonder whodunit. Then I would leave random clues to where I am."

"You are one big fat mystery, Zelda," Sheik said in his daze.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your sister," Midna said kicking him gently on the leg snapping him out of his daze.

"What," Sheik asked.

"You… oh never mind," Midna rolled her eyes.

"She might be leaving clues to help us find her," Sheik said snapping out of another daze.

"Really," Link said.

"We should go to where you guys heard her playing her song," Tetra said cleverly.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," said Dark, "Let's go!"

* * *

Zelda's so clever! Review please!


	9. More Clues, A Song, and A Perspective

This time around Sheik learns a sad part of his past with Zelda. Will he be able to help her now? Or is she doomed?

* * *

In a few minutes they were next to the tree and stream. Midna was the first to cross the river. Tetra was close behind. Sheik followed and the other two stayed behind. Sheik pointed to where he thought the music might have come from. The three scanned the area thoroughly. Tetra found a wad of what looked like fabric. Sheik examined it and unrolled it. The fabric was stained with blood. Midna gasped in fear. Tetra put her hand over her heart. Sheik knew what it was immediately.

"It's the sleeve of her outfit when Link and I first met her," Sheik said triumphantly.

The three went over to their friends and showed them their clue.

"It's her Sheikah clothes," Link said.

"Link, you said that you saw someone on the rooftop running away from the house that night right," Dark asked.

"Yeah," Link responded.

"Didn't the cop say that it sounded like the really skilled Sheikah from old times?"

Link snapped his fingers, "It was her."

"Link, Sheik," Tetra said almost jumping for joy, "the man was still in the house when Link saw her; they even went in opposite directions! She is nowhere near him!"

"We need to get to that other spot," Sheik said quickly.

In a few more minutes they were in Ordon. They made their way to Link's house and then they followed Link to where he heard the music. He went to the tree stump and then walked forward slowly. His eyes were back to that night when he was playing the song with her. He was soon at the foot of the tree he was at when the music stopped. He looked up into the tree and started climbing quickly. He scanned every branch.

The others began to look on the ground around the tree and in trees nearby. Link let out a "Hey" and dropped down.

Everyone crowded around to look at the new clue.

"What is it," Midna asked.

"Another clue," Sheik said examining it.

Everyone watched as Link unfolded a cloth to reveal a little puzzle.

"What is it," Dark echoed.

"The toy that ruined my childhood," Sheik said squinting his eyes at the little toy.

"What do you mean," Tetra asked.

"I tried those stupid slider puzzles before and every time I could never figure them out."

"You never did the pop-the-tile method," Midna asked.

"I'm not a cheater," Sheik said sticking his tongue out.

During the whole conversation Dark sat watching Link fiddle with the puzzle quickly. Link was sliding the tiles rapidly revealing the picture.

"Uh, guys," Dark called when Link almost completed the puzzle, "come take a look."

Everyone looked at Link who was just finishing the puzzle.

"Dude," Tetra said looking back up at Link, "you're a BEAST!"

"No offence Sheik," Link said holding up the puzzle to his friends, "but these things are a push-over."

"Nuh-uh," Sheik said grabbing the puzzle, "you cheated."

"He's legit," said Dark grabbing the puzzle himself, "what is it?"  
Everyone looked at the puzzle. It was a picture of three stones.

Everyone stared for a few minutes trying to figure it out.

An idea was forming in Link's mind. He snapped his fingers and began to pace.

"Got something, Link," Midna asked.

"Sheik," Link grabbed Sheik shoulders, "was Zelda in our history class with us?"

"I was in your history class," Tetra said.

"Do you remember if Zelda was in that class too?"  
Tetra looked down to her left thinking. She then looked up with a smile, "She was! She did that report on the Hero of Time!"

"Then she knew what these stones were," Link said holding up the puzzle.

"And so do you," Dark said folding his arms.

"These are the three Spiritual Stones that the Hero of Time had to get and give to the Princess of Hyrule!"

"Princess Zelda," Sheik said.

"So we have to get them all together in order to find Zelda," Midna said sadly, "where are they?"

"One was in the Kokori Forest, another in the Goron Mines, and the last in the Zora Domain," Link said.

"She's expecting us to travel all around Hyrule to find her," Tetra said getting mad.

"Not necessarily," Link said hopefully, "The Hero of Time never got the stones to her. He took them to the Temple of Time where he was able to go forward in time seven years. I think she wants us to go to the Temple of Time."

"Splendid," Midna said sarcastically, "does anyone know where the Temple of Time is? From what I remember the location has changed over the centuries."

"Well, Zelda knows where it is… perhaps she can help us find it," Link said trying to lift their spirits.

Everyone was upset and decided to leave the forest. Everyone stopped when they heard Dark say, "Hullo, what's this?"

"Whatdja' find," Sheik asked walking up to him.

Dark was staring at a tree.

Everyone looked at the tree.

"Go back to the beginning."

"The beginning," Midna echoed.

"And just where might that be," Tetra asked.

"The house," Sheik said in a daze.

"Maybe she's helping us find the Temple," Link said hopefully.

They opened the back gate and started looking around.

They checked the yard for any sort of clue, they were about to look inside the house when Midna tripped and fell.

"For the love of Din what the heck was that!"

She felt where she had just tripped and found a jar wedged into the ground upside-down. Inside the jar was a bullet casing.

"Guys," Midna called, "She isn't helping us find the temple."

Everyone looked at her confused.

"She's helping us find the man," she said pointing to the jar.

Everyone looked at the jar and immediately called the police. No one touched the jar. They gave their testimonies to the police and watched from inside the house as the police looked for any other bullets.

The chief came inside to talk to them.

"That jar preserved the casing perfectly. We now know the type of gun, even the serial number of the bullets. We will be able to track this man down quicker than we thought,"

He was interrupted by another officer.

"Sir, we found another bullet. We think someone took them and is now laying them out as a trail for us to follow, should we follow it?"

The chief looked at the teens sitting in the room. He then looked back at the other officer.

"You kids say that the missing girl has been leaving clues to where she's hiding and left the clue that led you to the bullet?"

"I think she's the one leaving the bullets behind, sir," Sheik said standing.

The officer crossed his arms, "If this chase is a dead end, then we wasted a lot of time for nothing. And your friend, wherever she may be, will be in danger for longer. Are you absolutely positive that she did this?"

"Yes sir," Sheik said assertively.

"And this won't lead us to a dead end?"

"She would never do that to herself or people trying to help her," he said sure of himself.

The chief took a deep breath still debating if they should follow the lead or just leave it.

"Sir, the men are waiting for the orders," the officer said.

"Follow it," he said never looking away from the kids, "If we don't I'm sure these kids would. And we cannot put the general public in danger."

The other police officer left to give the orders to the other men.

The police chief turned to leave but said one last thing to the kids.

"Be careful looking for this girl, she may just lead you into danger. And keep me posted on where you think she might be."

"Of course sir," Sheik said before anyone else could say anything.

After the man left everyone looked at Sheik.

"Why didn't you tell them where we thought she might be," Link asked.

"Because the Temple of Time is a myth to most of the people today, if we told them that we thought that Zelda was in a place most people don't think exists anymore, they would never believe us and not allow us to go there."

Everyone agreed.

That night Sheik looked out his window toward Hyrule Field. The wind blew toward his face from the field. He heard a strange new melody coming from the field. He immediately grabbed his harp and ran to the stream. There was no music coming from the place before. He wandered around the field listening to the tune. He found a little ford in the stream and crossed. He reached a little clearing where the field met the lake. He saw all sorts of rocks in the lake and thought that she could be on any one of them playing her melody. He then looked around and realized something. He could not even see Castle Town let alone hear the melody being played from so far away. Zelda led him here. He stopped and listened.

A D F A D F A C B G F G A D C E D

Sheik began playing the notes on his harp along with the other harp player. Soon they began to play a harmony to it. As Sheik played, he could feel time almost stop dead in its tracks. His vision suddenly blurred. The music was still ringing clear in his ears. He looked around found himself in a room. It was painted in bright colors with baby toys everywhere. He walked through the room. There was a crib on one side of the room. Sheik stepped toward it and looked inside. Two babies lied there staring at nothing. One baby had beautiful blue eyes. The other had piercing red ones. One was obviously blonde, the other had hints of brown. They were calm and happy from what Sheik saw. He then heard something in the other room that made him jump. The two children didn't react at all.

"You can't take one of them! They cannot be separated!"

"Half of this is mine, and that includes the children!"

"Sheik and Zelda cannot live without each other! They did nothing to you!"

"They are just as much mine as they are yours! If I want one of them, I can!"

"NO! I can't let you do this to them!"

Sheik watched the two children in the crib, himself and his sister.

Zelda grabbed Sheik's hand as they lay in the crib. Sheik squeezed it back. She started cooing to him and he cooed back.

"Even back then you were so smart and kind," Sheik said to no one.

"But you were the brave one," a voice said from behind him.

The voice became a hand that held his own. Sheik looked up and saw Zelda looking into the crib too.

They stood looking at their younger selves for a while until the door flew open.

"You cannot take one, you have no right to separate them," a woman called as she ran into the room behind the first intruder.

"I'm taking Sheik and you can't stop me! He is just as much my son as yours!"

The two spirits jumped back as the man reached down to grab the child.

"NO," the woman screamed, "put him down! Leave him alone!"

The man stopped paying attention and grabbed the first child he could and ran out of the room with the mother on the ground crying.

"Sheik, no!"

Sheik and Zelda looked at each other and then into the crib. A red-eyed baby began to cry and waved his arms as if trying to find his sister again.

"He took the wrong one," Sheik said.

Zelda put her hand over her mouth and looked down.

Sheik gave his sister a hug and she began to cry on his shoulder, "It should have been me."

Zelda grabbed his shirt and cried harder.

Their mother stood up crying and looked into the crib, "No, he took Zelda instead! Oh, please stay safe," she cried as she cradled her only child.

Soon the room began to warp and fade. Sheik was strumming the tune slowly, almost inaudibly. The other harp was stopped altogether.

"Zelda," Sheik said softly, "I'm so sorry he took you on accident. You should never have had to deal with this. If I could change it I would."

There was no reply.

After a few more moments of waiting, Sheik made his way back home. He wrote the song down and played Zelda's song on repeat until he fell asleep. He woke early the next morning and called everyone to his house. Once everyone got there he made an announcement.

* * *

So it was supposed to be Sheik who was taken away. Did this one mistake cost Zelda her freedom, or worse, her life? What if the man who wants her comes back for her, what will she do?


	10. The Return of the Friend

I don't mean to toot my own horn *toot toot* but I realized tat I spoofed The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe and The Return of the King with the last two chapters!

anyway, Sheik as called the friends together, hopefully they can find another clue to where Zelda is. And hopefully the man is in custody.

* * *

"Last night Zelda came to me again. This time she took me to the lake. She taught me this new song," he played it and continued speaking, "as we played it together we were shown a vision of the past. The day she and I were separated. It was supposed to be me," he said to himself.

"That was her clue? A vision of the past," Dark asked.

"No," Sheik said remembering her face, "I think she was just as surprised by the vision as I was. We need to go back to the lake and see what we can find there."

So the group went to the lake.

Everyone got on the rocks and looked around to see what they could find. Sheik was the one who found the clue. It was a drawing of the three stones with an ocarina in the middle. Everyone examined it carefully.

"The second clue with a new twist," Tetra said tracing it with her finger.

"What do you suppose it means," Midna asked.

"I'm guessing she wants us to play a song with the ocarina. Link, you got it with you," Sheik mused.

"Yeah," he said pulling it out, "But what should I play?"

"Well, the song I played with her last night sent us back in time, and we are trying to find the Temple of Time, so I guess that song she and I played is what we need."

"Okay, teach it to me," Link said.

Sheik taught him the song. As Link played the melody Sheik played the back chords for him. As the group listened their vision was warped much like Sheik's was before. They soon found themselves standing in a great hall of some sort. The music echoed all around them. Link pulled the ocarina from his lips and looked around. He saw a huge temple in front of him but didn't believe it.

Sheik and the others wandered for a few minutes looking at the large pillars and great paintings. They soon were standing in front of a huge door. Dark was the first to try to open it.

"Don't bother," a voice called from behind.

Everyone turned to see a girl in a long dress watching them.

She stood in the shadows so they could not tell who it was or even if she was real.

"Who are you," Link asked.

"I am the one who has been waiting a long time to see you face to face," the figure stepped into the light, "It's been too long."

The pale face and bright blue eyes were a blast from the past for everyone. They had been looking for her for so long they had nearly forgotten what she looked like.

"Zelda," Sheik said running to her.

He gave her a hug and spun her around.

After he put her down Link hugged her next, "I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

They let go and blushed.

Zelda couldn't stop smiling.

After everyone was reunited the questions began.

"How did you get here," Tetra asked.

"Well," Zelda began, "can I start at the beginning?"

"Please," Dark said interested.

After Zelda locked the door she ran to the kitchen and pulled out a zip-lock bag. She tucked it away in her pants pocket. She then waited silently in the sitting room.

The huge man with his shotgun found her immediately.

"You've got yourself cornered haven't you," he said loudly.

"This ends tonight," Zelda said standing her ground.

"Oh yes, it ends tonight. You have been a problem to your stepmother and me since the day I met you. I hope you say hello to your father for me when I send you to where he is right now," the man aimed the gun right at her.

"NO," she screamed just as he pulled the trigger. She spun to the front of the fireplace and grabbed the bag out of her pocket. She then dove to the ground and picked up the shell casings. She then darted for the front room.

"Where are you, you little brat," he yelled, "Come out!"

"Over here," Zelda yelled from the front room.

The man ran into the room where Zelda was sitting by the stairs.

"DIE," he yelled.

As he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger Zelda dove to the ground and rolled behind him, picking up the shell casings and putting them in the bag. She then ran up the stairs and climbed out of a window and onto the rooftops. She then got Link's attention and ran over the rooftops as swiftly as she could.

She heard one last gunshot and then watched a few houses away as the man ran out the back door and into Hyrule field. Zelda then grabbed a jar she found on the ground and planted the shell casing in Sheik's backyard immediately. She took the time no one was in the house to take a few more bags and made her way after the man. All the way she planted more casings for the police to find. Unfortunately, they never found them.

She found his hiding spot out in the desert. It was an old abandoned fortress from years ago. Zelda left clues for the police to follow all the way there.

She then went into hiding just in case he was not found.

She made her way to the lake and sat on the rock where they found the final clue. She had grabbed her harp on the way to the spot and sat there. She suddenly heard a tune playing all around her. She focused very hard on the notes. She then played along. She stood and played the song on her own. Suddenly the ground beneath her began to change. It was no longer a boulder, but a tile floor. She was no longer outside, but in a large hall. She wandered around for a while. There were paintings everywhere. Every painting she saw was of a princess, a knight, and some dark figure. Sometimes there would be another person or two with them.

All the knights wore a green tunic and hat.

* * *

And our story takes another turn. This time into the Temple of Time. I warn you now that I have completely redesigned the Temple and added a whole new dimension to it! the next bit took me almost an entire day to track down for you so be grateful! XD


	11. The Next Twist

This is my/ the creator's version of the timeline. It will be explained further along in the story in regard to the Timeline split. Please keep your comments focused on the story itself and not on the timeline (unless you have something nice to say aboyt it) It took me half a day to figure out and that was working nonstop. The other half of the day was spent looking up plots for every game and refreshers of games I did know the plots of. In other words this is 2,343 words of 14 hours of research... I'm pooped.

* * *

The first was a painting of a young boy and girl, the boy in green and the princess. The boy wore a hat with a face on it. In the background was a boy with long hair and an evil smile. The princess was turned to stone and the boy was ready to face his foe with swrod in his left hand.

"Minish cap," Zelda whispered.

The second painting was of four different heroes. Each one with a different color tunic. In the center was a princess who had darkness surrounding her in many different forms, one was of a black version of the heroes, another was a giant boar-like beast. She held her hands close to her, on her right hand was the sacred Triforce. The four different heroes all held the same sword and were all fighting to get to the princess.

"The four sword," Zelda said to herself.

The third was a painting of a dark world where the hero in green is fighting a Sheikah warrior. There are seven sages behind them all, one of which was the princess. The feared dark wizard Ganon is at the bottom of the painting with his evil eyes.

"The Dark World, sacred realm," said Zelda.

The fourth painting was of a tall mountain where the hero stands next to a huge egg playing a song. In the background are many different monsters from the paintings before. A seagull is flying in the background. Zelda could hear the song. The song being played, it was a beautiful song. Eight different instruments play the song. It was very lovely. But that was all it was.

"Tal tal heights."

The fifth painting was of a Princess with eight pieces of light around her. The hero in green holds a silver arrow, strung on his bow, ready to kill the beast behind the princess.

"The rescuer of the Triforce of Wisdom and Power."

The sixth painting was of the same hero with the Triforce on his hand. He has six crystals around him and a sleeping princess behind him. He holds all three pieces of the Triforce in his hands and behind them all is a dark version of the hero with red eyes, watching them.

"When he rescued the Triforce of Courage."

Zelda took a moment to remember something, every princess was named Zelda in honor of what happened to this princess.

Zelda continued following the paintings.

The seventh painting was of the knight in green with a sword raised to the sky. But the rest of the painting was blurred so she could not tell what it was for sure.

The eighth painting was of the green knight with an ocarina and a princess with a harp. She studied the painting further. The two played a song together. Behind the princess was a boy in blue. He had the Sheikah symbol on his chest. There was a giant beast behind them all with evil eyes. The green knight had the sword of legend with him.

"The Hero of Time."

This painting was just before a large hall. Zelda walked down it. She saw the hero and the princess grown up on one side of the hall and a younger version of them on the other side. She looked at the first painting on the adult side of the hall.

This painting was of the hero who was very young. He was on a boat and there was a pirate and the princess above them both. The same evil man watched them all off to one side. The boat had the head of a dragon. They were in the sea.

She continued down that side of the hall. The next painting had the same hero and princess and pirate, but a new man stood by the hero as he held the princess' hand. There are three spirits around them. An hourglass sits behind them with a great monster standing behind it and looking at them.

"The Phantom Hourglass."

One final painting in the hall on that side revealed a train. On that train was the knight in green and the princess in spirit. They face an evil demon-like train and the body of the Princess has a dark figure behind it. The hero holds a flute in his hands and the Princess is holding his shoulder. As Zelda studied the painting she heard a song playing. The notes repeated themselves but it was beautiful. Zelda closed her eyes and listened to the instruments playing the song. It was magical. Zelda almost started dancing to it.

"The Spirit Tracks."

She turned and looked to the other side of the hall. She walked to the first painting. It was of the hero and a skullkid. He was a child and they were playing a song together. In the background was a large and very scary mask and a moon behind it. On each corner of the painting was a giant. They held their arms up as if ready to catch the moon. As Zelda looked at this painting a new song began playing. It was upbeat and lively. It reminded her of the woods.

"Majora's Mask."

The next painting was of a dark world. The hero was shadowed by a wolf and a sprite. The princess stood beside another princess and a large fishlike face stood between them. Below the hero's shadow was the dark man seen in many of the other paintings. The painting had a hint of twilight about it. The darkness of the painting was almost overwhelming. She heard the soft howling of a wolf as she continued to look at it. It was a very strange and engulfing painting. The darkest of them all.

"The Twilight Princess."

Zelda knew she had to get out of the large place as soon as possible, but she didn't know how. She wasn't even sure how she got in there in the first place. She ran back down the hall and got to a large door. She remembered from her history classes that inside this door was the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane; it would be amazing if she could only get in to see it. She turned and saw a flight of stairs. She walked slowly toward them.

As she walked up the stairs the air around her seemed to whisper to the walls. The steps became harder to climb. They never changed in size or distance, but there was a feeling of people watching her that made her walking harder. She glanced back every so often to see if she was being followed. She never saw anything. She continued up the stairs. She was soon at the top. It felt like ages though. She saw the path was blocked to the left by debris so she took the stairs to the right. She was soon going back down a flight of stairs. She became nervous and needed to go something with her hands, so she started playing her song that she wrote ten years ago. As she played the walls seemed to whisper to each other. The air grew heavy as if it were judging her. She began to hum the melody to get the thought of someone watching her out of her head.

Once she began singing the air stopped judging her and seemed to dance along with her almost. She reached the first fork in her road, left or right. She played through the song once singing the melody and the wall in front of her suddenly opened to reveal light. She walked through quickly. She saw the door, a way out. She stopped playing and ran for the door. She touched it and it immediately was covered with a magic that stung her hand just as she touched it. She jumped back and held her hand to her face and looked at it then the door. She then saw her shadow very clearly against the wall. There was a bright light behind her.

"Fear not, my dear," a voice said.

Zelda turned and saw six men in shining robes before her. They were the six sages of the past.

"We are the six sages of Hyrule. We have been awakened from our rest for there is an evil force on the horizon."

Zelda was in shock; she could not say a word to them.

"You have opened the sacred door to the Temple of Time and so you are the chosen one to help save the world."

"I don't understand," Zelda said, "why me?"  
"You have the knowledge beyond that of many wise men. You were able to enter this sacred place. My dear, you are a reincarnation of the greatest of women in all of Hyrule."

"You mean, I'm some sort of new—"

"Princess Zelda," the sage finished.

"But we haven't had a King or Queen on the throne of Hyrule for centuries. We, I, I can't take the throne! I'm only 17 and I know nothing of being a Princess!"

"You are kind and you are wise, it is your destiny to become the Princess."

"But we are not in a time of knights and kings and sorcerers and magic and war! We are in a time of governors and pop stars and cars and police and cell phones! No one wants a Princess, and you have the wrong girl either way!"

"Look at your left hand my dear, you bear the mark of the Royal Family."

Zelda looked at her hand; the Triforce was on her hand.

"How can this be?"

"You are not alone in your destiny. Five others have been reborn to help you in defeating this new evil. You must find them and bring them here. Then the rest of your destiny will be found out."

"What about my friends?"

"You must leave them behind. You have a new duty to your people. Find your new allies who hold the names of the allies of the past."

"My allies of my past?"

"And one hidden enemy. One who has hidden in the shadows of your ally's past for centuries."

"An enemy?"

"Remember your history, Princess Zelda."

Zelda cringed at the sound of her being the Princess. She looked down to the ground trying to remember. Her mind wandered to the paintings.

There was the Princess Zelda, the hero, what was his name? It began with an "L." Her mind immediately began to race, Link, Sheik, Tetra, Midna. They were all her friends and all Allies of Princess Zelda.

"Link, Sheik, Tetra, and Midna, are they the ones you speak of?"  
The sages nodded to her.

She then began to think again. That enemy that followed Link in his lives… Who could it be? Dark, he had always followed Link around in school and was always trying to get the better of him at something or another. He was hidden in the shadows, Dark Link!

"Dark! He had been an enemy in past lives but now they are friends!"

The sages nodded again.

Zelda smiled and bounced a little.

"Now how am I supposed to get them here?"

"You may leave this temple, but only in spirit. You are trapped here until your quest allows you to leave. You can not be seen by anyone or be heard by anyone."

Zelda pushed her bangs back and sighed, "How am I supposed to communicate then?"

The sages said nothing and Zelda began to pluck at the strings of harp. She then got an idea.

"Can they hear my harp?"

"Yes."

"Then please, let my spirit and harp out so I may bring them here."

"I'm afraid we do not have the power to let you out."

"Then how did you let me in?"

"Princess, did you not listen to us? You let yourself in. You have much power at your fingertips. You must find a way out on your own. Through your own power."

Zelda strummed at her harp for a moment. She then saw the door that blocked her way before. She walked up to it and began to play the song she heard before. She closed her eyes as she played. When she opened her eyes she was in Hyrule Field. She made quick work of a plan to get her friends to the Temple of Time.

* * *

Now you know that Zelda is the destined Princess of Hyrule. and Link, Sheik, Midna, Tetra, and Dark are also destined to help her save the world from darkness. That was a mouthful. Zelda is one magical Princess. =] she's so cool!


	12. Through the Doors

You are about to go through another full day's worth of research and studying. Admire it... You will also get a little romance at last... apart from the subtle hints from Dark and Midna (I think they make a cute couple) This was probably harder than the timeline research. =] this is also one of the longest chapters yet!

* * *

As Zelda told her tale everyone saw what she saw, she led them around the parts of the temple she visited.

"So you see," she finished, "you all and I have a destiny to save all of Hyrule from some sort of darkness."

"So you mean to say I'm a reincarnation of the Princess of Twilight from another realm," Midna asked.

Zelda nodded looking at the painting of herself and Midna.

"And I'm a pirate," Tetra said slightly excited.

Zelda walked over to her and looked at the two paintings she was in.

"Yes."

"And I'm your alter ego from another time. The last of the true Sheikah tribe," Sheik said calmly.

Zelda hugged him and he hugged her back, "Cool huh?"

"Heh," he laughed, "I guess so."

"And I'm some evil shadow enemy now nice guy," Dark said crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

Zelda stopped hugging Sheik and looked at Dark, "They said it not me."

Link said nothing; he just looked at the paintings. He could not believe that he and Zelda had such a history together. He always felt some connection to her, but never this deep. She had been through so much in this lifetime alone, now she had many others to account for. Maybe even more than what was in the halls here.

As all the others were chatting about their destinies and their pasts and whose was the coolest or the most interesting Zelda walked over to Link. He was looking at the Hero of Time and his ocarina. She stood next to him and looked at the painting in silence.

"You're a Princess," he said pulling Zelda from her thoughts.

"You're the Hero of Hyrule," she said back.

"Big deal, you're the Princess. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You will have to marry a prince."

Zelda crossed her arms and looked at him with one eyebrow cocked, "You really think that because I'm a princess that now I can't marry who I want to marry?"

Link just looked at her.

"I happen to know for a fact that many of the Heroes of Hyrule became the King of Hyrule. The Hero of Time did, the Rescuer of the Triforce did, the Hero of the Four Sword did, the Hero of the Minish Cap did, the hero of the Tal Tal Mountains is rumored to have eventually, The Hero of the Spirit Tracks did, and the Hero of Twilight did. The only Hero who did not become king was the Hero of the Winds, but he married the girl who held Princess Zelda's spirit. Which is close enough! Each time, the hero was NOT a prince."

Link looked away.

Zelda grabbed his hand gently, "They were you."

Link looked up at Zelda. His hair was in his eyes. Zelda brushed them back gently.

"They were you," she repeated.

Link continued to look at her. He turned and held her arms.

She smiled sweetly to him and he smiled back. They leaned in slowly. Zelda closed her eyes and held his arms tighter.

Link closed his eyes as well and leaned in quicker.

"So let's go see those sages," Sheik said pulling Zelda to him quickly.

Link and Zelda both opened their eyes and jolted back a little. Sheik still had Zelda by the shoulders and was pushing her to the stairs. He gave her a little nudge ahead and she took the lead up the stairs.

"Just because it's your supposed destiny to marry her, back off a little okay? We have this really cool mission ahead of us; don't make it any more awkward for Tetra and me by adding a second couple. Okay," Sheik warned Link.

"Over-protective brother," Link said smiling.

"Takes one to know one," Sheik shot back.

Link shrugged and followed.

Zelda walked up the stairs slowly. She was given a princess's dress and tiara to show her royal position. She was now fighting the dress as she climbed the stairs. She turned to the right and made her way down the stairs. After the stairs was a long hallway of suits of armor. She led her friends down the hall slowly. She stepped over fallen suits and rubble. Soon they were at the fork in the passage. Zelda looked to her left and right and became curious. She took the path to the left. She soon was unable to see. She took the chance to try some white magic. She held her hand out and soon a ball of light glowed in her hand. She then kept going down the passage. The air began to swirl around her. She stopped and looked around her. The others were close by watching her. With her other hand she touched the wall on her left. She looked further down the passage. She then took the light in both hands and sent the beam down the tunnel before them. It began to light torches along the way. She started walking briskly toward the end of the hall. She then caught up with the light. The others were watching in shock as she did the same action again. This time she did it down the hall to their right. The hall was revealed to be a very large room. She walked forward and looked around.

"What is this place," Tetra asked.

"While I was here," Zelda explained, "The sages told me of the different passages leading to different parts of Hyrule; the ancient parts of Hyrule lost in time. This is one of those places. I've never been here before on my own so I'm not quite sure where this is."

As the group looked around they saw that this was not a building at all. The place they were in was a whole village. It was very old. Old carts that used to be pulled by goats, old buildings, it was amazing. Everything seemed to be ready to fall apart at the touch though, for it was so old and the decay was so great.

"It's an old Hidden Village," Sheik said quietly.

"Look," Midna said quietly as well, "it's a sign. You can still read what it says."

"Impa's House."

"She's not that old is she," Link said jokingly.

"Princess Zelda's nursemaid," Zelda said, "the one who was of the Sheikah tribe."

"Who helped the Hero of Time," Dark asked.

"Uh-huh," Zelda said.

"Do you mean to tell me that this is the Hidden Village from legend," Sheik asked.

"It's like the Sages said, these are places lost in time, they are nothing but legends to us all," Zelda said softly.

"Amazing," Tetra said to herself.

"Let's go back to the Temple," Link said uneasily.

They all agreed and began to make their way back to where they came from. But there was nothing there. Zelda looked around and found a carving of the three spiritual stones.

"Here," she said and pulled out her harp. She began to play the Song of Time. They were soon in the tunnel again with the torches lighting their way back to the light. They took one more look into the darkness and continued to the fork in the path.

"I don't think we should," Sheik began, "but I would like to see what's down this path."

Zelda wasted no time in lighting the path again. She was already part way down the path before anyone could stop her.

She reached the end of the hallway and turned left. Everyone followed her and saw her standing at the entrance to a new place. She repeated the same process and light spread all around them. The next place they entered was cold.

They were in a great building that was preserved with the ice that was all around the area.

"Well," Tetra said crossing her arms and winking, "we are in the ruins of a castle on a snowy peak."

Link and Midna looked at each other, "Snowpeak Ruins," they said in unison.

"Where the Hero of Twilight and the Twilight Princess got the Mirror shard," Zelda said.

Zelda laughed and looked around a little more. Soon, they decided to go back to the temple. Zelda avoided the door once again and headed back to the hall with the paintings. She walked to the end of the hall. There was a wall there, but something made her believe that something was just behind the wall, begging her to go in.

Zelda crossed her arms and tapped her foot in frustration. She then got an idea; she pulled out her harp and began to play her song. The wall disappeared and she let light inside.

Everyone walked inside the room. It smelled of the woods. Zelda walked over to a tree and touched it. Link was the first to notice a drawing on a rock of a skullkid and a boy dancing to music.

"It looks like a little kid drew it," Dark said.

"That's because a little kid _did_ draw it," Midna said.

"Where is this place," Dark asked.

"The woods where the Hero of Time lost his horse and ocarina to the skullkid," Sheik said.

They headed back to the Temple once again.

Zelda led the way once more to the stairs. This time she played the song at the fallen debris. The path was cleared and they made their way inside. They went down a flight of stairs and immediately had to turn right. There was a room straight ahead of them, Zelda brought in the light and they went inside.

This place was a peaceful apple orchard.

Everyone had an apple for a snack.

"Where and when is this place," Zelda asked herself.

"I do believe this is where the Rescuer of the Triforce of Power and Wisdom worked before he became a hero," Link said mused.

Back inside the Temple Sheik walked to the right of where they exited the orchard.

There was another wall, Zelda made quick work of it. She then revealed the place on their immediate left.

Once inside they found everything to be huge. Little mushrooms were suddenly huge mushrooms. Everyone mused over these sudden changes in size until Tetra said something.

"Minish," she said almost to no one. "This is the Minish world from when the hero first wore that ridiculous cap."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Absolutely amazing," Midna said.

The next place was slightly to the left and straight ahead from the last place. Zelda let in the light and they walked inside. It was another very old village lost and forgotten. There was a train station on one side of the village but it led to nowhere. The houses were just as old and rundown as the houses in the Hidden Village.

"Do you think this is what I think it is," Zelda asked Link.

"If you're thinking Aboda, then yes, we are," Link responded.

"What's Aboda," Midna asked.

"The home of the Hero of the Spirit Tracks," Sheik said.

"Never heard of it," Midna said.

"That's because people don't believe it ever existed," Zelda explained. "You saw the paintings on the one side of the hall with the Hero of the Winds and Tetra, right?"

Midna nodded.

"Most people say that side of the line of Hyrule's history never existed. But if you study the occurrences of the Hero of Time, you would see that the dark wizard Ganondorf took over Hyrule, and the Hero of Time stopped him. Well, when the Hero stopped him there was a split in time. One hero, the young version of himself, went off and dealt in Termina and the Twilight age. The other hero, the adult version of himself, went on living in the other world that was taken over by Ganondorf. That world was dragged into the sea and the Hero of the Winds created a whole new Hyrule. This is in a whole different dimension. Do you understand?"

"So there _was_ a time-split in Hyrule after the Hero of Time," Midna said nodding, "It makes sense now."

Everyone soon decided to leave. The group soon made their way back to where the orchard was. Tetra took the lead this time and found a new passage way to the left. They followed it and found a new room to the right of the hall. They entered a strange and very old village on the shores of a great sea. Everyone wandered to the different houses. They saw a very large and decayed statue in the center of the village.

"What's this place," Dark asked.

"Mabe Village I suppose," Zelda said, "Judging from the statue there."

"What's that," Tetra asked.

"An old Island village that the Hero of the Tal Tal Mountains washed up on shore of," Sheik said.

"He's the one who came before the one who saved the Triforce, right," Tetra asked.

"Yes," Zelda agreed.

They left and made their way down the hall to their right. One path was blocked so they decided to come back to it later. The path turned to the right slightly, they soon were at the entrance to another room. They walked onto the shore of a great sea. The houses were rotten with age and the harsh effects of the sea air. There was a great mountain with a forest on top not far away. After wandering the little island for a while they all met back to decide where it was they were at.

"I wouldn't know," Sheik said sadly.

"I think this is Outset Island, the home of the Hero of Wind," Tetra said looking at the forest on top of the mountain.

Everyone looked at her.

"I don't know why, but I fell some sort of connection with this place. It's almost like I've been here before, and maybe I have."

They figured Tetra to be right and left the room.

They walked back down the passage to the roadblock which Zelda removed quickly. They noticed the path went at an angle similar to the one leading to Outset Island. They entered the last room.

They stood on another island. This one was slightly different from the one before. The houses were still old and decayed, but the island was just different. No one was quite sure what island this was but they figured it was one of the islands the Hero of Wind went to on his quest to get the sands for the phantom hourglass.

The group left the room and made their way back to the stairs. Everyone was slightly tired after traveling through time and space, but they found their travels to be amazing. Zelda played her song one more time and the wall disappeared before them.

She waved everyone inside.

Once inside they all stood inside a fresh and bright place. They were half expecting a rundown world with mysteries around every corner of when and where they were.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary of the Sages," Zelda said walking in front of them.

She then looked around.

Everyone joined her.

"Where are they," she asked herself. "Come on out, I brought them here like you wanted. Hello?"

No reply.

Zelda sat down defeated.

"Hey," Sheik said kneeling beside her, "what's the matter?"

"Sheik," Zelda said distressed, "I was trapped here until I completed my quest, now if I can't get out I don't know if you will be able to get out. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go, what if we need to go to one of those rooms we went to? I don't know!"

Zelda held her shoulders and looked away.

Everyone was trying to comfort her when she lashed out and ran for the door in front of them. She expected the magical shield to shock her but it didn't. She stopped herself for a few moments. After looking at the door for a while she opened it slowly. Everyone came to the door with her and watched as she opened it. The light poured into the little room revealing a new room just like it, only lovelier than before. They hesitated for a moment; then walked inside one by one.

* * *

What lies behind the door? I ask more questions than you do... =] I worked hard looking for places in each game thatwould be forgotten over centuries of Hyrule's history. I gave up and cut out about four of the games because I couldn't come up with anything. So I made the Temple of Time and actuall Temple with rooms and such. Keep a lookout for this later on. Zelink forever! I totaly made up the marriage thing, but do you want to argue about it? You'd be surprised how many games actually hinted at Zelink. (more than you think!)


	13. The Mission

Once everyone was inside the room seemed to glow even more. Zelda turned to see what she had been waiting for and almost going crazy for.

The six sages were before them.

"Welcome young heroes. You have a long journey before you, but we know you are ready for this mission."

Zelda smiled wide knowing that they were about to do something great. She was even happier to know that she would be doing this with her friends. Her precious friends who cared about her, no one ever cared for her like that before. It felt great.

"What exactly is our mission," Tetra asked.

Tetra's comment shook Zelda from her happy thoughts.

"You must travel through time and space to stop a new evil from attacking the worlds of the past. Then peace will finally come to Hyrule once more."

"What exactly is this darkness coming into the world," Dark asked.

"The evil of the past. Bellum, Agahnim, Malladus, Vatti, Majora, Dethl, the Helmoroc King, Twinrova and Zant. They all are returning to bring back the evil which has engulfed this land for so many centuries."

"What about the Dark Wizard Ganondorf," Midna asked.

"He has been sealed away for good. He will never come back."

"Yeah like he was sealed away every time before that," Tetra said to herself.

No one said anything after that for a long time.

"Well," Link said breaking the silence, "Where do we need to go?"

"You are to go to the Hyrule of the past. Each place holds a new enemy for you to defeat. Once you defeat that enemy you must return to the Temple of Time where we will seal them away for good. But I must warn you, they know of your destinies and will try to stop you. Zelda, Tetra, Sheik, you three are the ones in the greatest of danger for you are all part of Princess Zelda's personal past. Dark, Midna, and Link, you must protect them. If they are captured they will be able to unlock the door to the Dark World and they will release the evil on your world."

"What are they after in the world of the past," Zelda asked.

"They seek nine chosen ones who have power to open the gate. The final three that they need are you, Tetra, and Sheik; don't let them capture you."

Everyone nodded to one another and looked around them again.

"You must also find the weapons you were destined to have while on your journey. Link, you must find the Master Sword, Zelda, you must find the Light Arrows, Sheik, you must find the Sheikah chain, Dark, you must find the Shadow Sword, Midna, you must find the Twilight Mask, and Tetra, you must find the Bomb Arrows. Each of you will use these weapons against your foes, find them quickly."

"The Mater Sword is in the Temple of Time! We can get that right now," Link said running to the door.

"Wait," The sages called after Link, who was already halfway down the hall, "That door has been sealed for good and is never to be opened again."

"Then how are we supposed to get the sword out," Sheik said turning to the sages.

"There is another way in, through the illusion of time."

"We don't have _time_ for your riddles," Dark said agitated.

The sages disappeared before their eyes.

"Great job Dark, you scared them off," Midna slapped him upside the head.

"What did he mean," Sheik asked himself pacing.

"He means that we will never get out and we will never figure out what they meant," Dark shot at him.

"Will you calm down," Midna said grabbing his ear.

"He's hungry," Link said grabbing his stomach, "and so am I."

Zelda walked over to the way she got out last time. She pulled out her harp and looked at it. She traced the intricate designs on the sides. They formed wings. She looked at Sheik who also had his harp out.

"We need to play the Song of Time," Zelda said turning to everyone else. "Link, get out your Ocarina and start playing the song. Sheik, find a harmony. I'll play the back chords."

Everyone waited as Sheik found the harmony to the song Zelda started playing the back chords and Sheik and Link started the melody and harmony at once.

Everyone closed their eyes as the song played. When they opened their eyes they were outside. It was midday. Everyone was happy to be out, but something was different about this place. It did not take long to notice that the place wasn't the only thing different.

"Link," Tetra said pointing at him, "you look so weird with that silly hat!"

"Look at Dark," Link said pointing at the guy looking at his clothes himself.

Link wore a green tunic with a long pointy hat like the hero of the legends. He also wore chain-mail under his tunic. He had brown riding boots and white-ish pants. Dark wore the same thing only black.

Tetra wore white pants and sandals. She had a purple shirt and blue sleeveless jacket with a red belt and scarf. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun.

"Tetra you look like that Pirate girl that was really Zelda in disguise," Sheik mused.

Sheik wore a blue bodysuit with the Sheikah symbol on the front. His bangs were pulled over one of his ruby-red eyes and he wore a wrap over his head and face.

"You look like Zelda did when we saw her at the training center," Link said with a smile.

Midna wore a black and blue dress that circled around to her right leg. She wore tights one half black, the other half white. Her stomach was showing and she wore a black top that wrapped around her. She wore a black cape that went up to her head. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and bits of her hair framed her face.

"You look like the Princess Midna from the painting exactly," Tetra said with a grin.

Zelda still wore her white dress with a pink top and a gold belt. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Her bangs fell beneath her tiara which encircled her head. She looked just like the Princesses of the past.

Everyone smiled, "We are the Heroes of Hyrule," Zelda said beaming.

"Can we find someplace to eat," Dark asked holding his stomach.

Tetra giggled at the sudden change in mood.

"I guess we should," Sheik said taking a step forward. He stopped, turned around, and stared at everyone else, "Where are we?"  
No one had thought about that. Everyone looked at where they were and tried to figure it out. They had no idea.

"Do you suppose this is Hyrule Field?" Tetra asked.

"No," Link said, "there are too many trees around."

"Do you suppose this is a place from the past?" Sheik asked walking up to a tree and looking at it.

They obviously stood in a forest but it was also a field. The sky was very blue and the birds that flew in the sky were not familiar to any of the travelers. Zelda sat on a stump and smelled the air.

"Salt?" she asked herself.

Midna joined her, "It feels very wet here."

Everyone started making their way out of the forest. Once they made it to the edge they saw a very strange sight.

They stood on a very large plateau holding the forest they had fallen into. Down below was a small village and a beach. On that beach was a tall tower. As everyone stared at the island they were on a voice rang through the salty air and shook everyone from their daydreaming.

"Big Brother!"

Midna saw the speaker first.

"There," she said pointing to a little girl in a blue sundress and running toward the tower.

"Big Brother?"

"Boy does she look familiar," Sheik said jabbing Link in the ribs.

"No way," Link said ignoring the jab.

"What is it?" Dark asked.

"It can't be," Link ran to the bridge and started to make his way down to the beach.

Everyone started after him as fast as they could.

"Who is it?" Zelda asked her brother breathlessly.

"It's Link's sister," Sheik said grabbing her arm and pulling her faster.

"You're kidding," Tetra said jumping over a rock.

Everyone soon saw Link climbing up to the top of the tower. They all stopped and watched from the bottom of the tower.

"Big brother, big brother, out to sea," the littler girl chanted to herself looking out a telescope toward the sea, "you were the one who rescued me."

Link stood on the other side of the tower by the ladder. He was in shock to see his sister.

"Big brother, big brother, out to fight the evil world; come back and see your favorite little girl."

Link smiled to himself, "I guess that means I have to come and see you?"

The little girl turned suddenly and saw the boy standing behind her. She was very unsure of this person.

"You look like my brother," she said indicating the clothes, "but there's something about your face that is not my brother's."

"I guess I'm not exactly your brother, but you _are_ my sister," Link said with a smile.

The little girl smiled and blushed. "So you are my brother. I guess time at sea will change a person."

She ran to Link and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you Link."

"I missed you too Aryl."

The two went down to the others.

"Who are these people," Aryl asked slightly frightened by a few of the travelers.

"These are my friends," Link said pushing her to his friends, "This is my best friend Sheik."

Sheik bowed and took her hand, "'Twas a pleasure to meet you."

Aryl blushed hard.

"And this," Link said pulling her away from Sheik, "is Midna."

Midna smiled, "Nice to meet you Aryl."

Aryl shot a smile back.

"And this is Dark."

Dark patted her on the head, "hey squirt."

"Don't call me squirt."

"Shorty."

Aryl narrowed her eyes at the shady figure.

"And this is—"

"Tetra!"

Aryl gave her a hug.

"Umm, I'm sorry?"

"You're the pirate who helped my brother find me last year!"

"Oh, right," Tetra said making a poor attempt to be a pirate. She soon gave up. "Hi."

Link took a breath and led Aryl to Zelda, "And this is Princess Zelda, Sheik's twin sister."

Aryl blushed and curtseyed as best as she could, "pleased to meet you, your highness."

Zelda blushed back, "no need to be so formal, I'm very happy to meet you, Aryl."

"Well then," Aryl said clapping her hands, "welcome to Outset Island!"

"Great," Dark said pushing to the front, "where can we eat."

"Leave it to Dark to get to the point," Midna said slapping him in the back of the head.

Aryl laughed, "Well, you're just in time. You came just before the celebration."

"What celebration?" Midna asked.

"The celebration of the people of Outset Island," Zelda began to explain.

Everyone looked at her.

Zelda rolled her eyes and continued, "After the Hero of the Winds defeated Ganondorf with the aid of Tetra; the people of Outset Island celebrated their victory every year after the matter for the next 100 years, until the incident with the Lokomos."

"I helped," Tetra said triumphantly.

"What?" Aryl asked.

"You know too much history," Sheik told his sister elbowing her in the back.

Zelda turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes, wonderful," Dark said rolling his eyes, "can we eat now?"

Aryl shook her thoughts and smiled, "Of course, Grandma will be so happy to see you!"

The party made their way to the place where everyone was holding the celebration. Link and Dark were quick to get food. The others looked around them. This place was like an echo from their past, one they could not catch.

"I remember this place," Sheik said looking around.

Zelda looked up to the place they came from. She turned suddenly and stared at Sheik, "This is the island from the room in the Temple of Time!"

"Of course," Sheik said looking around at the various places, "It makes more sense now."

Everyone started to enjoy themselves more. They ate and watched the dances and different celebrations done by the people of the Island. They put on a recreation of the battle between Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf. Tetra took much pleasure in seeing the play.

There were people from all over the sea celebrating the victory.

Music began once again. The travelers decided to join in. Dark and Midna began to dance. Tetra found an old man to dance with for fun. Link danced with his sister. Zelda sat in her chair quietly. Sheik stood and held out his hand for her.

"C'mon sis, let's dance."

Zelda smiled and took his hand. They both started dancing for fun. Everyone laughed as Tetra danced with the little old man. Sheik decided to dance with Aryl for a little while.

"May I cut," he asked his friend.

"As long as we can trade sisters," Link said with a grin.

"Deal," Sheik said spinning his sister unexpectedly into Link's arms.

The two blushed as they watched Sheik dance away with Aryl.

Zelda smiled and shook her head, "He's hopeless sometimes."

Link spun her to face him, "I'm pretty hopeless too."

Zelda laughed and the two danced to the music. By the end of the celebration everyone was exhausted. They all sat on the sand and watched people go to their homes and go to bed.

"Now," Dark said falling back on the sand, "where are we gonna sleep?"

"Johnny Rain Cloud," Midna said lying on his stomach.

"But he does have a point," Sheik said lying next to his sister who was almost asleep right there.

"Well, I guess we can ask Aryl and her grandma if we can stay with them tonight," Tetra said softly.

"On it," Link said standing.

He ran to the house and was back in a few minutes.

"They say its okay, but we will have to sleep in the same room," he said tiredly.

"C'mon Zelda," Sheik said waking his sister, "get up."

Zelda punched Sheik in the stomach.

"That hurt."

Tetra broke into an uncontrollable laughing fit once she saw the hit, "That was hilarious!"

Everyone else started laughing really hard.

"I'll pop you a good one if you don't pipe down," Zelda yelled as she sat up in a half daze.

Everyone only laughed harder when she said this and fell back down sound asleep.

It took almost everyone to get Zelda to sit up and then it took about ten minuets to wake her up enough to get her to come to the house. Once they were all inside, they went to the room they were to sleep in and everyone found a bed. Zelda was dropped in the first bed they reached and Sheik took the bed next to her. Link took the bed next to Sheik. On the other side of the room Dark took the bed across from Zelda and Tetra took the bed next to him. Midna took the last bed in a huff. They were sleeping soundly in a matter of minutes.


	14. On the Sea

so it turns out that Zelda does not like to be messed with in her sleep... O.o I enjoy this oh so very much! Well, there are some issues with the gang in this one (issues about tallents) will the gang ever be able to get at the Master Sword?

* * *

The next morning Zelda was the first to wake up. She made her way to the kitchen Aryl and her grandmother was not up yet. Zelda took a look around the kitchen and then started putting things together for breakfast.

"We are on a mission, we need to get going as soon as possible," she whispered to herself.

She soon had breakfast hot and in bowls. The smell woke everyone in the house.

"What smells so good?" Sheik asked as he emerged from the room.

"Breakfast, now eat," Zelda said shoving Sheik into a chair.

Soon everyone in the house was fed and ready for the day.

"What time is it anyway?" Tetra asked with a yawn.

"Judging from the sun, about 6:15 in the morning," Zelda said calmly.

Dark spit out some Lon Lon Milk, "Are you serious?"

Zelda looked over at Dark, "What do you mean?"

"You woke us up that early? After what you did to us last night?"

"What did I do?" Zelda asked Link.

"You punched your brother and then threatened the rest of us if we were loud," Link said with a smile.

"It was hilarious," Tetra said with a giggle.

Zelda put her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry Sheik, I was having a dream that my dad was back and his friends were all around me laughing. I was just defending myself, I guess."

Sheik looked at his sister calmly, "Its okay; you were panicked a little so I forgive you."

Zelda looked down at the table for a moment. She then looked up at everyone, "We have work to do."

Midna stood and walked over to the fireplace, "we need supplies, bed rolls, food, and the like."

Tetra stood as well, "Not to mention our weapons, we still need to figure out how Link is supposed to get the Master Sword."

"As well as the rest of our weapons," Dark added, "we have no idea where, or when they are."

Zelda stood and went to the window, as she looked out to the sea she got an idea.

"Let's go to sea and see what we can find."

Everyone looked at her in slight shock.

"Are you crazy?" Midna said going to her friend, "what if we get lost or drown?"

"We came out here to take that risk," Tetra jumped in, "what's an adventure if we don't explore. And besides," she grabbed Link's shoulders and pulled him in front of her to face her friends, "we need to find a way to get to the Master sword for this goony."

Sheik laughed when Tetra said goony, "I say Link's Chunk."

Tetra rolled her eyes and threw Link aside once more, "plus, we may find our own weapons on the open sea! You never know until you try!"

Everyone decided to go ahead and prepare for their journey to defeat their unknown enemy. Link was put in charge of finding bed rolls, Midna and Dark were put in charge of finding food, Sheik got the water, and Zelda was to find a way they could travel.

Midna and Dark wandered through the market for about two hours arguing the entire time about what they should bring. The arguments consisted of Dark wanting to bring one food and Midna telling him that they would not be able to prepare it for him. They finally agreed to let Midna be in charge of the food and Dark would just carry it.

Link made quick work of finding six bed rolls and was soon back at the house.

Sheik had to go inland to a creek and bring back ten buckets of water to fill the canteens they needed.

Zelda had a whole different challenge. She made her way to the docks where a few ships sat waiting to leave. Zelda took a deep breath as she neared and prepared for anything. She walked on the dock and looked at the nicest ship she saw.

"Excuse me," she called up.

"Ahoy," a man called from above, "what's a right pretty girl like you doing here?"

"Sir," she said loud enough for him to hear, "me and my six friends want to find a boat to travel the seas on, you wouldn't happen to know where I might be able to find one, would you?"

"Ar, I don't think you will be bale to find one for the six of ya' without offering your services for one."

"I'm sorry?" Zelda could not hear what he said. It was at this time that Link found her at the docks.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"My blood pressure," she responded quietly.

"Oi, lassie," the man called down again, "Nampach here agrees to sail ya' wherever ya' want on yer voyage as long as you offer 'im yer services to him."

"What does he mean exactly by services?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, just doin' a couple favors for 'im on sea," the man responded.

"Deal," Link said.

"Link, are you sure?" Zelda asked unsure of the deal.

"No, but no one else would be willing, that I'm sure of."

Zelda shrugged in agreement. They went back to the house and everyone got everything together. They were soon at Nampach's ship and loading everything.

"Now, you can use any of the equipments I have, just as long as you do your work right. You," he pointed to Sheik, "will be in charge of the sail, make sure it goes where it needs to go. You," he pointed to Dark, "will sit up in the crow's nest and make sure we aren't going to hit anything. You," he pointed to Zelda, "will work with this one," he pointed to Tetra, "to clean up around here. And you," he pointed to Link, "you will cook with that one," he pointed to Midna.

"A couple favors my rear end," Link said to Zelda.

Zelda shrugged to him.

Tetra sat on a barrel scowling at the man. "I am a great Pirate captain, not some lowly ship hand. I will not be spoken to that way! I know how to sail a ship, I think I should be captain."

"No mutiny," Dark warned.

"Not yet anyway," Tetra said looking to him.

They nodded to each other and looked back at the captain.

"No use wasting daylight, let's set sail," Nampach called out, "sailboy, raise the sails! Lookout, go to the crows nest you lazy bum! You cooks start pealing taters! Swabs, go clean the poop deck!"

"The what?" Zelda looked at Tetra frightened.

"Aye aye, sir," Tetra called out for everyone on the ship and pulled Zelda to the lower deck, "here take the mop."

"Tetra," Zelda asked frightened, "what is the poop deck?"

"The back of the ship, it has nothing to do with," Tetra looked at her trying to imply it.

"Then where do we, you know," Zelda nodded her head, "go."

"Why is the ship not being swabbed?"

"I'll tell you later," Tetra said quickly and they both ran to the deck.

The two were already far along in the swabbing when they finally went out to sea.

Tetra took a break and looked out to sea, "This is not working."

Zelda put down the mop and wiped her forehead from the sweat drops that had been forming for a while now, "what do you mean?"

Tetra picked up a forgotten bucket in a corner and used it to prop her arms up against her chin so she wouldn't have to lean down, "What I mean is that everyone here has a talent that will help make this ship run smoother. And this clown is not checking our skills and putting them to good use."

"For instance," Zelda prompted sitting on a barrel next to her friend and resting her right arm on the railing.

"For instance," Tetra repeated, "you can cook. I mean you can _really_ cook, so you should be in the kitchen. Link is really strong so he would be more capable of handling the sails. Sheik has really good eyes, he can spot anything, he sees everything; he would be better in the crow's nest. Dark and Midna work well when they're together, no matter what they're doing, so they would be good at swabbing the deck."

"And you?"

"I, obviously, would be best as captain. I can tell where the ship needs to go and have Nampach go there."

"You've thought this through pretty well, haven't you?"

"More than you know," Tetra looked at the bucket again and took it off the railing, "c'mon, this deck won't swab itself."

With that the bucket was returned to its place in the corner, forgotten once more.

Poor bucket.

At super time everyone made their way to the top deck to eat. Link and Midna laid out what looked like sandwiches.

"What is it?" Dark asked.

"Our attempt at making lasagna."

"I would never have guessed that," Tetra said poking it with a fork.

Once everyone was seated to eat, Zelda let out a scream and jumped from her chair holding her heart.

"What, what happened?" Sheik asked holding his sister's shoulders.

"It growled at me!"

"Nuh-uh," Midna said looking at her plate.

As she looked she saw something moving on her plate. She responded by screaming and finding the nearest object to hit the food with. Her object of choice: Dark's hand.

"Aieeeeeeeeeee!" Dark shrieked and pulled his hand away as fast as he could.

"I'm not eating this," Nampach said pushing his plate away, "how long did it take you to… create this?"

"All day," Link said staring at the food that can't exactly count as food.

"Ooh, fail," Sheik said with a slight grin.

"I vote him off the island!" Dark said to Link.

"Hey now, it was Midna's idea, not mine!"

"Then _I_ vote both of you off the island!" Tetra said flipping her plate over trying to kill it.

"Stop," Zelda said taking her plate and poking it with a fork, "it can be tamed. Put the food back into the kitchen and give me forty-five minutes."

They did as they were told.

Once time was up Zelda reemerged from the kitchen holding a plate.

"Try this sir," she said to Nampach.

Everyone else help their breath as Nampach lifted a fork to his lips. He put the food in his mouth and chewed slowly. He then promptly started shoveling it into his mouth wildly.

"Win," Zelda said dancing a little.

"How," was all Midna could say.

"Years of fixing my dad's kitchen disasters when he was drunk. He thinks he can cook and I always fixed his dishes as fast as I could before he ate. It made me a better cook."

"You," Nampach said with his mouth full, "have a new job. You two," he pointed at Link and Midna, "are fired."

Tetra smiled to herself. "Not much longer now," she said to herself.

After everyone ate the meal Tetra pulled Nampach off to the side to talk to him.

"Alright, we need to find some big evil creature that has been looking for someone. Okay? You are going to take us to him. Tell me what you know about it."

"Little missy," Nampach said crossing his arms, "you are asking for a lot of trouble. That monster has been taking girls with odd features. We never see them little gems ever again. You go to him, you disappear, you disappear, I have no crew to help me get back home."

"Perfect, we'll be heading to his fortress and invading. You wouldn't happen to know where some bomb arrows or light arrows or Twilight Masks or Dark Swords or Sheikah chains are too would you."

"Is there any reason why a little girl like you is looking for such weapons?"

"We need them, now hurry up, do you know?"

"Well, I know where you can get arrows, and bombs, but not those light arrows you're looking for."

"Good, take us there first and then to the fortress where this monster is."

"You're not the captain of my ship, you know that right?"

Tetra turned on her heel and walked away, "Not yet," she said under her breath.

Everyone sat in a cabin down below deck talking when Tetra walked in.

"Well," Dark asked, "whatdja find out?"

"He knows where the monster is, and he can get us bomb arrows and regular arrows. He doesn't know where to find anything else."

Everyone nodded to one another and started making plans to get everyone into better jobs on the ship.

"I think that Link should take Sheik's job and Sheik takes Dark's," Tetra said.

"Then what would Midna and I do?"

"Swab the deck."

"Eww."

"Aww, c'mon guys it's not so bad once you get the hang of it," Zelda reassured.

"How 'bout this," Midna said clapping her hands together, "why don't we just take the jobs and not tell him about it, I mean, he doesn't even know our names, let alone where we work."

"Good plan," Tetra said.

"Then it's settled," Sheik said lying down in his hammock, "we work tomorrow and then we get those arrows."

"One step closer," Link said copying his friend's idea.

* * *

Okay, I enjoyed having Link and Midna create the monster dish... literally (I just thought of this... what did they do in Twilight Princess when they were hungry if they made killer Lasagna?) I admit, there are some points where even I am going "Why did I write that?" but it would take to long to go back right now... school os starting pretty soon so don't expect new chapters very often... ^^ oh well =] review and fav!


	15. A little Promotional Video

I worked for about four hours trying to put this together =] I hope you watch this and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A little Promotional Video

/watch?v=GV1u7zz-ACU

* * *

I know, this is not the next chapter... sorry, I will get it put up but I'm stupid and decided to add school plus youtube, plus two stories (I think) and my life... and the grand total, EPIC FAIL! . yay me! please watch, subscribe, comment, talk to me! =] I'm lonely... ='[


	16. What Happened The Next Morning

Miracles do happen! I finally added the next chapter. My writer's block is done. and for those of you who didn't get it, you had to go to youtube and add that last bit onto the end for the last chapter in order to make it work.

So it is the next day, what's going to happen?

* * *

That next morning Sheik woke up to find Zelda already gone. He made his way to the kitchen and found her busily cooking breakfast for seven. She moved quickly from one project to another. She would stir one pot and then start cutting some vegetable somewhere else then she would move to the pan on the back burner and flip whatever was cooking on there. The smells floating across the air was delicious. She glided to the cupboard and grabbed plates and glasses. She was moving so quickly and was so focused that she never saw Sheik walk in and sit down. She placed all the plates on the table still without noticing Sheik. She soon was back at the stove with the pan. She took a fork and began to flip the food onto the plates without looking. She moved on to the pot and scrapped a helping onto every plate. The vegetables were divided evenly onto each plate and each glass was filled with Lon-Lon Milk.

She grabbed the silverware from the drawers and placed one of each kind at every place. Sheik began to wonder if she was ignoring him for some reason. As soon as the table was set Zelda untied the apron and looked at the table. She finally saw Sheik.

"Good morning Sheik," she said smiling. Her smiled revealed a mess of flour and other random ingredients all over her cheeks.

"Morning," Sheik responded crossing his arms.

"Did you sleep well," she said wiping some sweat from her brow with her sleeve.

"Yes," Sheik said nodding.

"Eat up," she walked over and patted him on the back, "we have a very big day ahead of us."

"Are you mad at me?" Sheik asked suddenly.

Zelda stopped in her tracks and stared at him wide-eyed, "MAD? Of course not! Why would you ask such a silly question?"

"You ignored me for at least five minutes."

"Oh," Zelda said with a laugh, "Sorry, I suffer from tunnel vision sometimes. I get really focused on what I'm doing and ignore everything else."

Sheik couldn't help but smile at his sister's explanation.

"I'll go wake up the others," Zelda said running to the door that led to the bedroom.

"They'll hate you if you do," Sheik warned.

"Good," Zelda said with a wink before disappearing through the door.

Sheik waited and listened to the happenings in the other room for a little while. He heard the sounds of Zelda fighting to wake Midna up.

"C'mon, Midna!"

"No."

"Ouch! No hitting!"

"Hmph."

"You are so frustrating, now come on! Ouch, no biting either!"

"Let me sleep!"

*Thump*

"Go eat your breakfast!"

"Some of us are trying to sleep you know!"

"Not for long, I'm gonna get you next Dark!"

"Oh for the love of Din, just wake up!"

"Thank you Tetra."

"Don't thank me yet, Midna fell asleep on the floor."

"Wake Link up for me."

"Sure thing, Zelda."

"No need, I'm already awake!"

"Good, Dark are you up yet?"

"No."

"_Tetra!_"

"Wet willie."

"Don't you dare."

"Then get up and eat your breakfast!"

"C'mon Dark. If you would just wake up like I did we wouldn't have this problem."

"Not all of us are like YOU Link."

"And it's a shame, Dark. I think you should be more like Link."

"Shut up Tetra."

"Oh will you just stop and eat your breakfast already?"

The door swung open to reveal Link awake and ready to eat and Dark half asleep and angry.

The door shut behind them and the fun started once more.

"Tetra, get her legs and I'll grab her arms."

"She won't like that."

"Her fault for not waking up."

"Just because I'm lying here doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"GO!"

A cacophony of grunts and rumblings could be heard from inside the bedroom.

"Let go!"

"Midna, that's my hair!"

"Ow!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding her down for you."

"But we need her up."

"Oh, right."

"Let go of my leg!"

"Then let go of my hair!"

"I want to see this," Dark said getting up from the table.

Link and Sheik glanced at each other for a moment and then stood up as well.

"Get off of me!"

"No."

The boys opened the door to find Zelda being sat on by Midna and Tetra on top of her. Midna had a tight grip on Tetra's hair and Tetra, in turn had a hold of Midna's leg. Zelda, being at the bottom of the pile, was kicking wildly and had her own hold on Midna's hair. The three boys watched wide-eyed as Zelda pushed the two other girls off of her and made the other two end up in a new pile. She stood up and dragged Tetra off of Midna. She stood between them with outstretched arms.

"That is enough!" She shouted to the two girls.

All three were a mess and had a few bruises. The three were panting and sweating from the brawl.

"You," Zelda said pushing Midna to the door, "go eat your breakfast."

"Yeah, if Nampatch hears about this, he'll be pissed," Tetra added.

Zelda sighed to Tetra, "Will we have to do this every morning?"

Tetra wiped a hair from her face, "I hope not."

"That," Link said still staring at the floor where the girls were a moment ago.

"Was," Sheik said in the same state.

"AWESOME!" Dark finished their sentences for them.

"Just," Tetra said shaking what they said off literally, "go eat your breakfast."

Zelda put her hair back as best as she could before leaving the room. Tetra did the same. When they reentered the kitchen Midna was in a better mood. Her hair was still a mess though. Zelda took the chance to fix it for her as everyone continued their breakfast.

"So," Tetra said picking up her plate and walking over to the sink, "Today we are going to go to our new jobs."

"Remind me again what those jobs are," Link said putting his own plate in the sink as well.

"You are in charge of the sails," Tetra explained, "You move them to where they're supposed to go."

"And me?" Midna asked handing her hair tie to Zelda, who was still busily fixing her friend's hair.

"You and Dark are in charge of keeping the deck clean," Tetra said while flicking Dark in the ear.

"Ow," Dark said flinching, "I got it."

"I know," Tetra stated, "I just like flicking ears."

"How would you like it if I-"

"Meanwhile back on the ranch," Zelda interrupted.

"Zelda," Tetra said getting back to business, "will be taking care of our stomachs."

Zelda nodded childishly, "but if you have to throw up, do it over the side of the boat."

"Sheik," Midna said pointing to the blonde sheikah, "you are our lookout. You are our eyes in the sky."

"Naturally," Sheik said checking his nails, "I am the bomb."

"Don't blow it," Link said punching him in the shoulder.

"Ooh, fail joke," Dark said standing.

"Whatever," Link made his way up the stairs to the main deck.

Once everyone was up there they all set to work. Zelda cleaned up their breakfast and began working on lunch. Sheik climbed to the crow's nest and scanned the seas for anything. Link fixed the ropes of the sails so they were safer. Midna and Dark busied themselves with swabbing the deck. To top it all off, Tetra found Nampatch asleep at the wheel.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" She screamed to the captain.

"Huh?"

"You are asleep! How far off course are we?"

"We're not off course little girl."

"Oh yeah; how long have you been asleep?"

"Oh," Nampatch looked at the sky, "not too long."

"How long," Tetra said again clenching her fists at her sides.

"Hmm," Nampatch seemed to trace something in the sky with his finger, "two hours after you fell asleep last night."

Tetra smiled at the captain, "Oh, only that long."

Nampatch smiled and nodded to her, "give or take a few minutes."

"Give or take," Tetra said closing her eyes and looking at the deck, "a few… minutes!" Tetra grabbed the captain by the collar and pulled him down to her level and laughed slightly, "I think you need to go eat your breakfast now."

Nampatch nodded and stood up straight again, "Thank you missy."

As he walked away Tetra stared darkly to the sea, "No. Thank you."

She told Link to put up the sails and told Dark to let the anchor down. They were stopping right now before they get any more lost. As soon as that was done she raced to the kitchen. When she got there Nampatch was only half done with his meal. He was chatting up a storm with Zelda. Tetra pulled Zelda into the bedroom.

"Sorry, Nampatch," Tetra said pulling the door mostly shut, "I have to talk to her for a moment."

"No problem," the man said taking another bite.

"Oh, and when you finish," Tetra added leaning back into the kitchen, "don't go anywhere, I need to talk to you too."

"A'ight," Namptach said wiping some of the food from his chin.

"What is it," Zelda asked with a smile on her face as she sat down on her hammock.

"That man," Tetra whispered loudly and pointed to the door, "Is a maniac."

"Now just because he doesn't sail a ship like you-"

"No, Zelda," Tetra interrupted still whispering, "he doesn't. I will make sure that the people on my crew have jobs that best their abilities. I will at least make sure we are on the right course. I will not fall asleep at the wheel a few minutes after you go to bed!"

"You're kidding," Zelda said standing also whispering, "please tell me you're kidding."

Tetra shook her head, "Not even."

Zelda put her hands on her forehead and began to pace, "What are we going to do?" she whispered loudly.

"I don't know," Tetra returned quickly.

"Well," Zelda began, "he can't stay in charge."

Tetra crossed her arms, "Nope."

Zelda grabbed Tetra by the shoulders, "We," she pointed to herself and Tetra, "have to put an end to this."

"How?"

Zelda grabbed one of the ropes that held up a hammock and untied it, "Mutiny."

"You said not yet," Tetra smiled.

"That was yesterday, this is now," Zelda stated flatly.

Tetra could only smile. She had been waiting too long for this.

Zelda opened the door and Tetra walked out to the kitchen. Nampatch was waiting quietly for the two girls.

"Have a nice chat, little missy?"

Tetra bit her tongue for a moment, "Yes, and I wanted to talk to you too."

"Alright," Nampatch sat up in his chair and crossed his arms, "What did you want to talk about little missy?"

Zelda stole behind him and threw the rope over his head and tied him to the chair. She continued to tie him to the chair by the arms and legs.

"First off," Tetra said leaning across the table to her victim, "I am neither little, nor am I a missy. I am Pirate Captain Tetra. I suggest you shut up and let me take over. 'Kay?"

Nampatch stared at his captor with wide eyes. He nodded and whimpered.

"Good," Tetra looked at Zelda who was grinning at her friend, "I guess you want an introduction as well?"

"I'm good," Zelda said laughing, "What do we do with him?"

Tetra stood up and crossed her arms in thought, "Throwing him overboard would be fun."

"Tetra," Zelda warned, "That's not why we're here."

Tetra sighed, "I guess we could make him swab the decks."

Nampatch found that better than being tied up or being thrown overboard and let her know that.

"But first," Tetra said with an evil grin, "Let's show off your mad skills of rope tying."

"Pshaw," Zelda said with a wave of her hand, "t'was nothing."

"Hey Link!" Tetra said after nodding to her friend.

"Tetra!" Zelda gasped.

"What is it Tetra?"

"Zelda has something to show you!"

Zelda backed up a bit as she heard footsteps race down the steps.

"What is it Zeld-wow."

"Ta-da," Tetra said showing off the tied up captain.

"Umm… why?"

"Because he can't captain a ship to save his life," Tetra said placing both hands on her hips.

"And you did this Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Zelda said blushing.

"Well…" was all Link could say.

"Stop that," Tetra said suddenly.

"Stop what?" Link defended.

"Thinking," Tetra said walking by him, "about _that_."

Link immediately blushed.

"Link," Zelda broke Link from his new thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I can't get these knots undone."

"Here," Link knelt by her and began to untie the knots, "You need to untie the knot here before you try to untie this one," he explained.

"But then you make this knot bigger," Zelda retorted.

"But then you will have more rope to undo this knot," Link shot back.

"Yeah," Zelda agreed, "but that just makes this knot more confusing to undo."

"True," Link agreed, "But if you look at it this way, you can see how easy it really is to untie."

"Like this?" Zelda pulled one rope and the knot came undone perfectly.

"Exactly," Link smiled.

They finished untying the knots and led Nampatch to the deck.

When they arrived they found the ship was already on a path toward an island.

"Just like that," Tetra said finishing the final fold on her map.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"Dragon Roost Island," Tetra said winking to Link.

"What are we going to do?"

"Talk to Valoo and hopefully get the bomb arrows," Tetra said wiping a stray hair from her face.

"What should we do with this guy?" Zelda asked Tetra.

"Give him a mop and tell him to swab the deck."

"Awesome."

Soon everyone was on the docks ready to get some real weapons for their journey.

The first thing they saw was Helmoroc King with something in his claws flying to the top of the mountain.

"He has someone," Midna gasped.

"We have no time to loose," Sheik said pulling Zelda behind him. The others followed suit.

* * *

Heehee, Link was having dirty thoughts for a moment :3  
Now after a little bit of random writing to get me back on track, here is the next chapter of the story.  
I will update sooner (I hope) .


	17. The Mountain and What They Found There

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I would have updated a LOOOOONG time ago but FF would not let me!

Anyway, here is the next installment, into the mountain! We do a lot of jumping from person to person in this one, and the focus jumps from character to character too (so we are not staying focused on Link and Zelda the entire time :D)  
Thank you all for being patient (that is, if you have been patient...) and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17  
The Mountain and what they Found there

The group raced through the village square for any hope at all. Dark was the first to see the archery shop.

"Hold up guys," Dark yelled to the others while grabbing Midna's arm.

"We don't have time to wait," Sheik said running up behind him and pulling him ahead.

"Don't we need arrows?" Dark asked flatly.

"Tetra, Zelda," Midna called to the two girls who were staring at the scene from a few paces ahead.

"What is it," Tetra asked jogging back to the others. Midna did not say anything but pointed to the shop.

They went in as fast as they could.

"We need some bows and arrows FAST," Zelda said running to the desk.

"What type of bows do you need?" The man at the counter asked slowly.

"Usable," Midna said waving her hands quickly.

"There are quite a few bows under the category "usable" little girl," he responded slowly.

"I don't know, umm," Zelda stared at the different bows on the wall, "I'll take the medium sized one right there," she said pointing to a simple moderate sized bow.

"That will be 100 rupees," the man said slower than usual.

"Oh for the love of," Midna said pulling an orange rupee from her pocket, "here."

"Well I'll just put this into my safe and I'll be right back," the man said taking the rupee to the back room. He took his sweet time doing it too.

Zelda hit her head on the counter a few times while Link and Sheik paced in opposite directions. They ran into each other when they heard Tetra climbing over the counter.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked.

"Getting a bow for myself and Link," she explained as she grabbed a couple bows off the shelf. She also grabbed three quivers of arrows as she made her way back. "Midna," she said as she landed on the other side, "get 400 rupees."

Midna nodded and threw it onto the counter.

"Let's go," Sheik said pulling Zelda out of the shop.

"We still need to get swords for Dark and Link to use," Zelda moaned.

"You said you need a couple swords?" a voice called from behind the group.

Zelda pulled herself out of Sheik's grip and turned around.

"Yes," she replied quickly, "can you help us?"

"Here," the person said with a smile. She gave Zelda two wrapped packages, "I was told in my dreams to get two swords and give them to a young lady who looks just like you. Once I saw you I knew you needed these. Please take them."

Zelda beamed to the woman, "Thank you so much!"

"Go, go!" the woman shooed her away.

"Link, Dark," Zelda called to the group, "I got you some swords!"

"Awesome," Dark said taking one of the packages, "Now we need to get to the top of that mountain to get that girl."

"There," Sheik said pointing, "The entrance to Sky God Valoo's mountain."

"Hurry," Link said fixing the sheath onto his back, "she doesn't have much time."

The group entered the mountain as fast as they could and began their long trek to the top of the mountain where the Sky God and Helmoroc King awaited them. The fire was intense for everyone and they all frequently moaned that fact to the person next to them.

"Look," Sheik said pointing to an object on the other side of the lava pit, "A treasure chest."

"So," Midna scoffed, "probably another rupee."

"Believe it or not," Dark said looking into their money pouch, "we have no more room for rupees."

"We need more than rupees," Zelda mused.

"Yeah," Tetra added, "we need to protect ourselves."

"How are we supposed to protect ourselves without shields?" Link summed up.

"We get shields," Midna noted.

"This heat is unbearable anyway," Sheik moaned.

"Well," Tetra said throwing her hands in the air in defeat, "What do you suggest?"

Midna was the first to start making her way toward the chest, "_Who knows what's in there anyway,"_ she figured.

She pressed her body up against the side of the lava pit and began to inch her way toward the small cavern where the chest was hidden. The whole group watched in agony as she made her way over. When she reached about half way the ground beneath her began to crumble. She reached up in panic for something to hold onto.

"Midna," Sheik yelled.

"Above you," Zelda cried as she jumped nervously holding both hands over her mouth.

Midna regained her footing and continued her journey. Once she reached the other side the whole volcano began to shake.

"This had better be worth it," Midna whispered as she opened the chest. What she found was unexpected. She pulled out six capes all in the same scarlet shade.

She flung one over her shoulders and immediately felt cooler. She no longer felt the heat rising all around her and causing her to melt. She felt as if it were early fall or late spring. "They're capes that help in the heat!" She yelled to the others.

Midna was about to prepare for a dangerous climb back to the others when she saw some odd markings in the ground by her feet. With the garments in hand she stepped cautiously onto the markings. Immediately a yellowish light rose from the ground. Midna felt her body being lifted from where she was. She knelt when the platform began to move to the other side of the pit. Before it touched the ground on the other side she jumped off and landed on her knees.

"That was so cool," she said breathlessly.

The others nodded in agreement as Midna handed everyone a cape. Once they were cooled off they continued to the top of the volcano. They still had no idea how they were going to defeat the Helmoroc King without shields. Sheik led the way with map in hand until he noticed an odd cavern.

"This place isn't on the map," he said looking to the left of their path, "but it has a door and everything."

Midna looked at the door with a raised eyebrow, "Addition to the volcano after the map was made, perhaps, I mean look at that thing," Midna pointed to the old map, "it looks like the last one to use it was the ancient incarnation of Link himself."

"That wasn't at all a slap to my face now was it," Link said rolling his eyes.

The group began to move cautiously toward the entrance to the cavern.

"You first," Tetra said pushing Dark to the front of the line.

"Just go stupid," Midna said shooing him with both hands.

Dark rolled his eyes and walked down the hall with the others close behind. After a moment or so they found themselves in a large room. The room was dimly lit with a single figure in the middle of the room. He seemed to be kneeling before an altar of some sort.

Dark was about to barge further in when Zelda grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Do not disturb him," she whispered, "He's praying."

"Come in my children," the voice echoed, deep and haunting, throughout the entire room.

The six shuffled in slowly toward the pale creature. He wore a long, grey cape that covered his body. He had a helmet upon his head and a long, white beard upon his chin. All took a step back or gasped when the figure looked upon them. He had an eye patch over one eye and he showed signs of great age.

"Do not be alarmed my children," he said quietly, "I am the keeper of the shield. I protect the first shield ever wielded by the Hero of Time. I have awaited your arrival for five-hundred years."

The man stopped when he saw Zelda. He walked to her and knelt at her feet.

"My dearest Lady," he said lowering his head, "I am honored to be in your presence."

Zelda blushed hard, "Th-thank you."

"I don't understand," Sheik said suddenly causing the group to jump. "How can you be protecting the shield of the Hero of Time? Is this not the Hyrule of the Hero of Winds?"

"Hyrule was dragged to the bottom of the Great Sea, my son. But the sacred Shield of the Hero of Time has been kept safe, awaiting the true heroes who will bring an end to Ganondorf's power forever."

Sheik simply nodded in response.

"So," Link said at last, "what do we do now?"

"You must choose," the man said turning so the group could see the altar he knelt before. Above the altar there was a door. "Beyond that door lies the source of protection you will need on your journey."

"So we have to go in there?"

"No," the man said holding a hand up, "Only one may enter. Once inside, he will have to choose the first shield of the Hero of Time."

The group looked at one another in silence for a moment.

"I think Zelda should," Link said crossing his arms, "she knows everything about the legends."

"I think Link should go," Zelda said pointing, "he IS the Hero if Time."

"But I-"

"You know," Zelda said pushing Link toward the door, "I believe in you."

"Yeah," Sheik said with a nod, "you got this."

"Beware," the man said reaching toward Link, "if you choose wrong, you will loose your soul."

"Always with the catches!" Midna screamed crossing her arms.

Link clenched his fists, "Are you sure about this?"

Zelda nodded in silence.

Link took a deep breath and entered the door. He was soon in a room filled with many brilliant shields. The designs and colors reflected the light into a magnificent yellowish-white glow in the room. Link held his breath and scanned the different shields. _What would the Hero of Time have used as his first shield? A man destined for greatness. No- a boy destined for greatness. A boy called out of the forest. A little boy._

Link's eyes wandered wildly about the room. "He did not have a very large shield." Link continued to think, _He was an orphan he had nothing. C'mon Link!_ In an instant he was no longer in the room of shields. He was in a forest. There was a great tree in front of him. He saw a little boy take a sword and carve something from the tree's bark. The scene flashed to the boy with a wooden shield in his hands.

"Thank you Great Deku Tree," the little boy called as he walked out of the forest.

Link was suddenly drawn back into the room. He looked straight ahead at a little wooden shield in front of him. It looked just like the shield the little boy had made.

"That's it," Link said grabbing the shield.

Link ran out of the room to the others.

"I found it," he said presenting the little wooden shield to the others.

"That's it?" Tetra said with her eyebrow raised.

"It can't be," Dark said crossing his arms, "That dinky little thing was the Hero of Time's first shield?"

"Yes," Zelda said placing her hand on the shield. "This is his first shield, made from the bark of the-"

"Great Deku Tree," the old man finished for her. "My old friend."

"Your old friend?" Sheik asked walking up to the old man.

"I had lost hope that someone would find the true shield," he said taking the shield and rubbing the old wood.

"You were there," Zelda said taking a step closer to the old man.

"I was," he said blinking back the tears in his eyes, "they called me the Hero's Shade."

Midna blinked in surprise.

"You know the tale of the Age of Twilight, I can tell," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I am the same one who taught the Hero of Twilight how to fight."

"I always thought that the Hero's Shade was actually the Hero of Time," Midna said in shock.

The old man shook his head, "I am only a pupil of the Hero of Time. After he left the other Kokiri and saved Hyrule, there was a need for people to join the army and build it back up. I was the first in line. Link," he said looking off into the great unknown, "he was so surprised to see me there. He told me that my fate would catch up with me if I were not careful. I told him that if he could do it, the kid without a fairy, then I could too. He trained me, I followed him everywhere. That's where I got the nickname."

"Your real name," Zelda said looking him in the face, "it's Mido, isn't it."

The old man closed his eyes, "I haven't heard that name in a long time. Before the Hero of Time, my friend, left this world along side the Queen, he requested that I protect his first shield in the depths of Death Mountain. He knew my fate as a Kokiri outside the forest. For whist I was in the forest I had eternal youth, outside the forest, I never die. Link, the Hero of Time, offered the task to me. I took it knowing my fate if I do. Hyrule was flooded and I was the last Kokiri to survive. And I have awaited you arrival for hundreds of years. Now you have arrived, and I may join the Kokiri in rest at last. My soul may finally be reunited and go on to my final resting place."

Mido, the Hero's Shade stood and walked to the entrance of the cave. The others followed slowly behind him. Soon they were back on the path they were on before. Mido had disappeared.

"What good did that do any of us?" Dark asked after a moment of silence.

"Look," Midna said pointing to the top of the mountain.

Two shields fell from a glittering light above their heads. Link and Dark each took one.

Once the two had their shields placed on their backs the ground beneath them began to quake.

"Is it erupting?" Tetra screamed to Sheik.

"No look!" he said pointing to one side of the room.

Before them a large mass was raising from the lava. It began to grow taller at one end so it could reach the other side of the chasm. At the top of the mass a light suddenly appeared.

"A bridge," Midna gasped.

"The girl!" Sheik said pointing once more, "she's on the other side of the light!"

Everyone began to run as fast as they could to across the bridge. As the group got half way across the bridge the lava began to rise at an alarming rate. The entire area began to change. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling causing parts of the bridge to break away, in a matter of a few moments the group found themselves trapped in different areas of the volcano. A great burst of air rose from the lava followed by a fiery pillar that rose to the top of the volcano. The fire burst through the rocky ceiling and a huge bird began to circle over the opening.

"It's the-" Zelda gasped as she held for dear life onto the ground.

"Helmoroc King!" Tetra screamed standing.

The large bird dove into the cavern and began knocking down the ledges.

"Stop it!" Midna screamed stupidly as one would do at a crazy dog on your street.

The bird rose once more to the surface and began to pick up speed once more.

"What can we do?" Zelda screamed to the figure closest to her.

"We attack!" Dark screamed back.

Zelda pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed at the bird. It dove once more into the cavern; this time toward Midna.

Midna screamed as it got closer but couldn't find anywhere else to go.

The twang of an arrow echoed over the screech of the bird. The beast lost its momentum at the last second and fell into the lava. It screeched as it flew back into the sky. Feathers covered in lava fell back down onto the ledges one nearly hit Link.

"Careful," he yelled, "These feathers can kill if you get too close."

"I have no protection here," Midna whimpered.

"Shh," Tetra hissed, "It's listening."

Everyone grew quiet as the bird circled around a few more times. Tetra clenched her fists in anger, _We need something other than simple arrows to defeat him. We can send him into the lava, but nothing will stop him. We need something bigger._ Just as Tetra was about to give up hope she felt something behind her. She saw Mido standing behind her.

"You possess a great will to fight. I believe this is yours," Mido opened his hands and Tetra closed her eyes and let the magic hit her.

Everyone began to grow uneasy as the beast began to circle at a faster rate.

"It's coming," Zelda whispered to Dark.

"Stay calm," Dark warned her and Sheik.

"Easy for you to say," Sheik said wiping sweat from his face.

"Hey you!" a voice called from the other side of the room, "Come and get me!"

"Tetra!"

"Shut up Link, I know what I'm doing!"

"But-"

"I mean it! Here stupid birdie! Come and get your medicine!"

Midna placed her hand over her mouth as the beast began its descent.

"That's right, I'm right here!"

"Tetra!" Zelda screamed.

"Please don't!" Sheik called out.

"Now!" Tetra let the arrow fly toward the monster's crown. The crown shattered to pieces and the monster fell into the lava. The explosion sent Tetra flying off the ledge and toward the lava as well.

"Link," Midna screamed pointing, "She's falling!"

Link was already on his way to her. He climbed down from his ledge and toward the wall. Tetra had caught hold of the ledge and was holding on for dear life.

"The volcano," Sheik screamed trying to make his way over to Tetra as well.

"It's not happy!" Zelda finished for him.

Midna, who was on a very small pillar, felt the tower begin to topple over. As it fell she saw a larger platform to jump onto. As it fell into the lava she jumped to safety. She saw the light and Medli on the other side.

"There," she yelled, "I can get her!"

"Hurry and get her then," Dark screamed as he collided with Zelda as his own tower fell toward the lava.

Zelda nearly fell off at the impact and her own tower began to fall. Dark grabbed her and began to pull her back down his own tower.

"What are you doing?" Zelda screamed as they neared the lava.

"Just hold on," Dark said as he ran. He suddenly stopped, causing Zelda to fall to her knees. "Lie down and press your body against the pillar with your back, keep your head as far back as possible," he said lying down.

"What?" Zelda screamed as she did as she was told.

Link and Sheik both reached Tetra at the same time. Sheik had climbed his way to her at her level while Link made it to the top of the tower. Sheik grabbed Tetra by the waist and began to puller her up. Link reached out to them as far as he could. Tetra reached Link's hand first and he pulled her up as fast as he could. Once she was safe the tower began to buckle. Sheik scaled the tower as it fell over. Link and Tetra grabbed Sheik as the tower fell and they jumped to the nearest ledge.

Once they landed Sheik helped Tetra stand up, "Are you crazy?"

"He's dead!"

"Not now," Link said trying to find a way to Midna.

Midna ran up the bridge as fast as she could, trying to dodge the falling rocks and random explosions of fire all around her. She reached a part of the bridge not connected to the ground below. As she crossed it a pillar of lava flew up and knocked the part of the bridge up and out, sending Midna flying toward the door. Midna flew through the door and into the light. The part of the bridge that had been destroyed from the blast now covered the entrance. Midna tried to get up, but passed out.

"You are the most insane person I ever met," Zelda screamed as she realized what Dark was planning.

"Stop talking and clench your teeth," Dark hissed through his own clenched teeth.

Zelda closed her eyes and held her breath as a large pillar fell onto the end of the pillar they lain upon. The force from the impact sent the two flying toward the bridge. Zelda opened her eyes to see Link, Sheik, and Tetra running across.

"We're not going to make it!" Zelda screamed as they sailed toward the bridge.

"We're gonna' over shoot it!"

Zelda threw her hands in front of her in hopes of Sheik or Link catching her. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Dark was doing the same. The next thing she knew she was hanging over the other side of the bridge with Sheik above her with a pained look on his face.

"Sheik," Zelda gasped, "I can't!"

"Shut-up and climb!" he yelled back.

As she climbed up the side she heard Tetra screaming.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

Once Zelda reached the top she saw Link holding onto Tetra's waist as Tetra tried to pull Dark up.

"Just pull me up!"

"We're trying!"

Sheik reached down and helped Dark the rest of the way up.

"Where's Midna?" Dark asked once he was up.

"Over there," Tetra said running toward the top of the bridge.

The group ran as fast as they could toward the end of the bridge.

"Midna," Dark yelled, "Are you okay?"

Once they reached the end of the bridge they saw what happened.

"WE need to get over there, now," Link said taking a step back.

He and Dark both jumped to the other side. Dark began pulling debris away from the wall as Link helped Zelda and Tetra get make it across. Sheik was the last to cross. By the time they were safe Dark had cleared it enough to get through to the light.

"Midna," he gasped as he knelt by Midna's body.

"Is she?" Tetra asked.

"She's hurt, but she's alive," Dark said looking up.

"Medli," Zelda said walking toward the figure hanging in the air, lifeless.

Tetra was the first to the figure. Just as she was about to reach out to her, the walls disappeared and darkness surrounded them. Everyone stopped in their place as a strange sound echoed about them.

"Where are we?" Sheik asked.

"This is not the island we were on before," Link said pointing at where they entered.

"Medli," Tetra screamed as a dark tentacle emerged from the darkness and snatched the body. She took off after the tentacle and grabbed it. It began to drag her off into the darkness.

"No," Dark yelled before anyone else could do anything, "not another one!"

"Dark, wait!" Sheik yelled as he ran after Tetra and disappeared into the darkness as well.

Zelda stood in shock for a moment.

A light begins to flash around them, causing their bodies to illuminate.

"You must go," a voice calls out.

The four disappear from the place and land in the middle of a huge village once more.

Zelda continues to stand in shock and stare at the place where Tetra and Dark vanished.

"Zelda," Link called out, "help us find help for Midna!"

Zelda blinked a few times before turning back to the others.

"They're," Zelda gasped, "gone."


End file.
